Pokemon Daycare
by Cutegirlmayra1
Summary: This is a new twist on Daycares!Instead of just Pokemon raising, it's for children AND pokemon to learn to get along,and be better friends!Kids learn to train and battle with the Daycare pokemon,but is it really that simple?Or do humans and Pokemon still have drama and problems between one another?Check this out to see!(GAME STORY! SUBMIT POKEMON FIRST TO WIN AND HAVE THEM FEATURED
1. New Beginnings!

Pokemon Daycare

New Beginnings

By: Cutegirlmayra (Before I go on my mission, I want to try and write the first chapters to stories that I want to do when I get back. This way, I can't possibly forget them! :D So, hopefully, my future self will be able to pick up where I left her off ;) You're welcome, and welcome home! :D **Now, for you lovely readers. This is GAME STORY! At the end of this chapter, please submit a total of ONE pokemon suggestion, and the first four people to do so will have their pokemon appear in the story! :D Again, only the first four suggestions! One for each reviewer! More information is at the bottom, good luck!**)

A young girl rushed through the snowy streets of her home city, and dashed through the forest as quick as she possibly could.

"There coming!" She screamed, rushing by an old couple as the man and woman had to hold onto their coat and hats.

"My, that seemed to be Candy." The old woman stated, blinking her wrinkly eyes off to see her charging towards some direction off a beaten old path.

"Seems to be heading towards the old run down Daycare center. You know, the one that used to be famous for having Pokemon and Children learn to get along and be friends." The old man responded, holding his cane up before offering his arm again to his wife.

"Ah, I believe Pearl's grandmother first started that, before her family ran out of money. Oh, bless her heart." The woman took her husband hand and walked off, before calling, "Here, Delcatty! Here girl."

The old man then called out, "Purugly! Let's go, ol'boy."

The two pokemon bounced out of the bushes, and happily followed their masters on their daily scroll.

It had just ended snowing the night before, and though it was cold, the city was sparkling with winter delight! As candy wore her usual winter attire, with her warm and comfy beanie hat, and her signature two strings with puffballs on the end of them. They were everywhere on her, and she also held some gloves with the pokemon symbol on them to match her hat, and a dress that looped out like a hula-hoop, well, slightly. She wore pink and white, and tried to leave her hair down to keep the rest of her warm. She wore the normal length boots, but to protect her legs she wore black leggings that kept her nice and warm.

"Ohhhh! I'm gonna be late! There gonna be there, but I won't be!" she panicked, as she started to huff and puff and slow down, seeming to lose her way. "OH NO!" she looked around, and then threw her head back, placing her hands on her head.

"WHERE DID THE DAYCARE GOOO!?"

A short distance away, an old woman stepped out on the porch of a rusted old building, completely in shambles, with a rusty old jungle gym and playground that used to host pokemon and children alike. Completely unlivable… but Pearl wasn't going to give up her dream… not just yet, anyway!

"Octavius? My poor eyes can't see well with all this beautiful white snow… to bright for my old eyesight. Tell me, can you see my young friend? She was suppose to show up for work before the new shipment arrived." The old woman looked up, holding a string of pearls around her neck, and having her hair up in a neat bun. She was a sweet old woman, who was wearing a traditional Japanese get-up, very light in color, showing it was faded, as it was a silk pink.

The Octillery on her head, holding on with his Suction Cups ability as to not fall off her head, lifted one of his tentacles and seemed to be looking around. It shook it's head, "Octi…" it seemed depressed.

"Hmm… Maybe Nevermore can help us." She reached into her long sleeve and into a pocket with there, pulling out a ball, "No, no, that's not quite right." She put that one back, and then took the other pokeball out. "Ah, here we go. Come on out, love!" she threw the pokeball up and into the air.

"MURKROW!" the pokemon flew around and slowly flapped its wings down to hover in front of his master.

"I'm sure there's a young girl stuck in the forest somewhere. Would you be a dear and help her here, please?" Pearl nodded her head forward, and her Murkrow nodded in agreement, and flew off.

It was getting scary… as Candy knew wild pokemon were in the woods and only had two pokemon her father, a trading breeder, had given her. One from when she was born, and one as a graduation present for just _barely _passing her pokemon training school.

She wasn't very knowledgeable about pokemon, even with her studying… which she didn't do very well at either. But she had a natural ability to connect with pokemon, and her creativity in battle lead the teachers to believe she wasn't as stupid as her grades may have suggested…

"H-hello?" She shivered, not out of cold, but out of _fear._

"Kaw! Kaw!" something in the shadows flew down at lightning speeds to her.

"AH! ZIPPITY SAVE ME!" she threw her pokeball, as a feisty young Pichu came out of it, and glared the unknown pokemon down. It was itching for a battle, and pounced left and right on it's feet, standing on all fours, excited to _finally _get some action again!

Even if her trainer was pathetic… she still felt at least SHE had potential in being amazing.

Even if Candy accidentally tripped at her Mother's jewelry store and forced a bunch of evolution stones off the table, including an Everstone that ended up being swallowed by Zippity making it impossible for her to get stronger by evolving…. Y-you know what; l-let's just get back to the battle at hand, shall we?

Zippity sparked her cheeks, ready as ever before the pokemon stopped charging them. "Kaw, Kaw!"

It then slowly approached, as Candy looked up and noticed it was one of Pearl's pokemon. "Wait… Murkrow!"

"Ka-ow! Murkrow! Krow, krow!" apparently, in the forest, it's sound was buffered by the trees, resulting in the distortion of it's cry.

"Oh phew, I thought I was gonna die!" Candy leaned her head back, and pouted, seeming about to cry. "I just wanted to get there before-"

Her Pichu, realizing their wasn't going to be a battle, ran up to it's trainer and slapped her across the face.

"OW! I'm sorry! I really did think you'd have to battle for me!" Candy rubbed her cheek as her Pichu folded it's arms, looking upset at her as it pouted and brooded over the fact that it was so excited to fight and now couldn't.

"Come on… forgive and forget?" Candy bent down to the snow, and gave the best puppy dog face she could to Zippity.

Zippity gave it a look, and looked away.

"hmmmmm?" she leaned in closer, eyes sparkling and growing bigger.

Zippity had a sweat drop on the side of her face, but then exchanged it with a huge anger mark. "Pichu!"

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMM?"

"PPPPPPPPIII-"

A huge thundershock was seen in the distance, as Pearl looked worried. "Oh dear."

"CHUU!"

"IIIIIII'MMM SORRRRRRRYYYYY!" Candy was electrocuted, and ended up having to walk in the ash of her clothes from it all, leaning over and dangling her arms out in front of her as her Pichu marked ahead, following the Murkrow as it lead them to Pearl.

"Ah! Nevermore! I saw a lightning attack and got worried." Pearl extended her arms out and the Murkrow happily landed in her arms, cawing his reassurance to her that he was quite alright. "Oh my goodness, deary! What happened to you?"

"I got hit with the lightning." Candy stated in monotone, and let her mouth puff out some smoke.

She then grew exciting, hearing the engine of the Mail truck and quickly leapt over the small wooden and creaky fence to look down the road.

"Pearl! Pearl, it's here! The Eggs are coming!"

"Splendid! Once Phil fixes the place up, we'll start letting the pokemon play here. Then it's the task of getting children to come." Pearl was also exciting, looking over to see the blue truck arrive as a boy with short blonde hair down to his upper neck, came out with his Pelipper and Ralts. "Ah! No thank you, Gail. I got this." He spoke to the Ralts, who was using her physic powers to help aid him getting the large box out.

"Ralts…" She seemed worried.

"It's alright! Really! I got this!" he assured her.

"…! Ralts!" she seemed to trust him, and let her influence over the box drop. When she did so, the boy stumbled a bit but got his bearings when his Pelipper nudged his huge beak in to help him not fall behind him.

"Ah, thanks, Seamour." He looked a little embarrassed that he needed so much help, but the Pelipper looked thrilled to be praised.

"Pelipper!" it chimed, before the boy made it over to the house and saw Candy.

"Hiya!" she beamed, waving her hand.

He immediately froze, and blushed pretty bad, and the box in his hands began to weigh more than they should.

"Uhh… the box.. the box with eggs!" Candy started to flip out, seeing them slowly tilt and begin to fall.

The boy snapped out of it and shook his head, straightening the box out. "A thousand apologies! I'm William. But my friends call me WillllLLL!" he started to lean to far backwards and his Ralts caught the box while his Pelipper caught him.

"…Pfft." He blew some air up to get his hair and hat out of his eyes. "Thanks guys…" he didn't seem to thrilled about his footwork as his Pelipper's happy-go-lucky face seemed to delight in praise, not realizing he was actually upset a bit with himself.

"Pelipper! Pelipper!" it rubbed against him, ecstatic to know that he was doing his job right.

Candy quickly went over to the box, and the Ralts let it fall to her hands. "Offph!"

"Is everything quite alright, Will? Candy?" Pearl came down, and seemed to chuckle at Will being on his butt. "A tricky dismount again, I see?"

"No ma'am. A rocky _first step_." He responded, and slowly got up, dusting himself off. He adjusted his hat and looked to Candy again, who was giddy to get the box inside.

"Hmm? Oh yes, Candy? This is Will. He'll be delivering the Pokemon Eggs from the other daycare center, for just pokemon raising." She explained. "Trainers that don't want the eggs tend to sometimes donate them, so they come far and wide to different places. But now, heh heh, some of them will be lucky enough to attend a place for both children _and _pokemon to learn and grow up together." Pearl's eyes sparkled with the future, as Candy nodded and looked to Will.

"Pleasure to meet you!"

He fumbled, "O-oh! The pleasures all mine! Miss Candy…" he took his hat off and squeezed it, before someone got out from behind the truck.

"Eh, Brother. Why didn't you wake me up, huh? I got a date at that old lady's run down day-" a man stepped out, clearly older than Will, as he smiled and leaned against the truck. "Oh. I'm here. Hello, ladies." He winked.

He was tanner than Will, and had a bit of a thin beard going on. He had hair that sleeked back into a ponytail, and he smiled a player's grin.

"I'm the construction worker. I'm here to hear your plans for this old dump." He straightened himself up and looked to Candy. "You new here?"

"Oh, um… well…" she REALLY wanted to get the eggs inside. She looked to Pearl.

"This is Candy, she lives up in the city."

"Past the forest? No way! I work up there most of the time, but I don't think I've seen you around…"

"I was down in another town for a while, training at a pokemon trainers school." Candy explained.

"Ah, high class kid." He took out a pick and put it in his mouth, and then pulled out some blue gridded paper. "Well, the snow should melt soon, and we'll have this place up and running in no time. Okay, lady. Let's get to work." He took Pearl and they started to walk off to talk business before Pearl looked back to Candy.

"While me and Phil discuss plans, why don't you and Will take those eggs in to get warm, hmm?"

"Octi!" her Octrillery waved Candy goodbye.

"AH! That's a pokemon!" Candy flipped out a bit, as Will looked to her a bit awkwardly.

"What did you think it was..?"

"Goodbye, dearies."

"Hey, Will! Don't go making any moves on a customer, ya hear? Haha! No matter how cute!"

"..!" Will blushed and looked away from his brother, as Candy's Pichu had been hanging on her shoulder this whole time, and gave him a stink eye, not liking what the other human was implying…

As they walked into the old building, Candy raced to the table, and gently set the box down. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" she loved pokemon, but she just ADORED baby pokemon. "What do you think will pop out of it!?" She asked, excited as ever.

"Uhh… I don't know. I hear these eggs that the other daycare for Pokemon get trainers from all over the world! I wouldn't have the slightest idea…" Will scratched his head.

"Ohh… when will they hatch?" Candy looked impatient.

"Give it time." Will comforted, before one began to wiggle and squirm.

They both gasped, Will in surprise and Candy in outrageous joy.

Gail leapt onto Seamour as he flew over the four eggs to see which one was supposedly hatching. Zippity leaned forward on Candy's shoulder, as the world seemed to pause for a minute.

(or we actually did pause XD I hope you liked a bit of the beginning! It's finally taking off! Now this is where **you lend a hand! The first FOUR readers who post a pokemon suggestion will have that pokemon appear in the story! :D **so hurry and be first okay?! This will be fun! These chapters will have opportunities for you to submit pokemon, but it will be **RANDOM **so stay tuned and read on to see if you could get your suggestion in first! :D)


	2. First School Day!

(Torchic (girl, kind, sweet, dozes off a lot, smart, energetic) igglybuff (girl, Naïve nature-speed UP, special defense DOWN-, a speedster, very sweet, curiosity that leads her into trouble a lot), eevee (boy, silly, playful, curious, shy, kind, likes to be friendly so warms up to people and hugs/nuzzles them. doesn't evolve), and Riolu (Boy, has a spot of fur that sticks out, mischievous at first but then grows loyal with evolution).

Pokemon Daycare

First School Day!

By: Cutegirlmayra( The results are in! :D And I jotted down little notes from the first four people about they wanted their pokemon to be like and such! :D Some extra stuff like plot points and arcs are being made up as I speak, so stay tuned! **Challenge for next chapter begins at the end of this one, so look forward to that and read fast! But enjoy xD** Here we go!)

Candy and Will saw the egg rock back and forth, hitting another egg as it did so, before finally a peak pecked it's way through the outer shell, "Tor…Tor..!" it began to speak.

"Woah! What's that pokemon!?" Candy said excitedly, holding her hands up to the sides of her face as Will quickly looked at the other egg.

"C-Candy it's-!" He pointed to the other egg, seeming a bit nervous as it started to crack and a little brown paw started waving around, trying to get further out. "They're all starting to hatch!"

"This is so… so… ohhh! Exciting!"

"What's going on in there?" Phil and Pearl had already began talking about plans, before Phil turned around and called into the old rusted building. "Everything alright, kiddos?"

"They're hatching! Oh, Miss Pearl! They're coming out!" Candy rushed to the door and poked her head out, before Will quickly put a hand to his head when he saw the third one start chipping with each punch of a pokemon inside…

"This one really wants to get out…" he mumbled, as he saw another egg lay perfectly still. "Hmm?"

It wiggled… and you could tell the pokemon inside was pushing upward on the egg, but it just couldn't get out.

"…Need help there, little guy?" He poked the eggshell, and suddenly the egg burst and an Igglybuff was curled up, as if it had caused the sudden burst and was waiting for a result. When it blinked it's eyes open, it looked around, and then to Will.

It tilted it's head at him, before instinctively wanting to be held, and started jumping up an down, excited to be with 'mamma'.

"Uhh… C-come here, I guess." Will nervously held the baby pokemon, as another hatched with a powerful kick.

A Riolu looked around, stepping out of his shell and seeing Will holding the Igglybuff. It stared at him and then pouted, seeming to feel 'mamma' wasn't going to hold him.

It started to tear up, but held in a cry, and just shook it's fist as if upset.

Will jolted in fright and panic and quickly grabbed the other pokemon, "No, no! Don't cry! I'll hold you too! I'll hold you too!"

Gail and Seamour looked to each other as they flew beside him, realizing their clumsy friend was about to be in over his head with 'four' children in just a second.

As Candy ran back in, she was shocked to see Will holding all four pokemon, an Eevee who seemed scared of everything that moved until Will held him, and a Torchic that was kicking it's legs in protest of being held with three other pokemon.

"…." Candy glared, upset he would hog all the pokemon. "So… that's how it's going to be… is it?" her tone changed completely, as an aura of rivalry sparked in her.

"W-wh-what!? N-no! Wait! I can explain!" Will started jumping from one leg to another, completely overwhelmed, and looking to the pokemon in his arms. "It's just an misunderstttaaanndddinggg!" he ran off, as Candy bolted after him at the speed of sound.

"GIVE ME THE BABIES!"

Pearl and Phil quickly turned to see the two dashing around the building and both had an anime sweat drop on the side of their heads.

"Well, they seem to get along just fine." Pearl turned to Phil, and smiled.

"Yeah, maybe a little _too_ well…" Phil made a sarcastic comment and rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed by his younger brother.

"Oh, come now, Phil. We're all young at heart. The scene before you must be somewhat humorous to you, no? Well, it reminds me quite a bit of how my childhood was." Pearl looked to the two as Will's pokemon joined in the frenzy, chasing after them, and Candy's Pichu was holding her shoulder for dear life as she still was charging after Will.

-Time skip!-

"Come one! Come all! The Pokemon Daycare is finally open! Come on down!"

"C-Candy.. it sounds like your trying to sell something…"

Candy and Will were out on the streets, spreading and stapling flyers for the new daycare center for pokemon and children.

"…So it's like a normal child daycare… except with pokemon?" A mother, holding her child's hand to the side of her, inquired of Candy.

"That's right, ma'am!" Candy held up her arm and lifted up her leg, showing total enthusiasm as Will felt self-conscious because of her, holding the stack of flyers in his hand over his face.

"Hmm.. so.. a kindergarten type of atmosphere?" She also asked, blinking her eyes.

"Well… um, I guess you could say that. But we teach kids how to handle and properly train and battle pokemon. So they know a little before they set off on their own adventure when they're much older." Candy explained, and then lifted up a finger as if she was acting like she knew everything. "After all, you wouldn't want your kid pulling the tail of a Liepard and upsetting it into a 'Bite' now, would you?" the Woman's face turned to sickening distaste, as she left Candy and pulled her son, who was looking curiously at the flyer, before being yanked away.

"Bye, bye!" the little boy waved as he followed his mother.

"…What did I say wrong?" Candy looked after them with a sad and disappointed expression.

"Candy! You can't just make people scared like that! That's bad marketing!" Will tried to explain, having some sweat on the side of his face for Candy's innocence in not realizing what she had said.

"…It didn't sound all that insulting to me. I wasn't judging her kid's behavior, just that he could get hurt if he doesn't know how to handle pokemon correctly…"

"Is that so?" A man walked up, and took a flyer. "I've been meaning to get my son into a kindergarten with pokemon lately. But sadly, all the kindergartens in the city don't really have pokemon suitable for children to play with or learn from. You know, since the teachers were once trainers, and their pokemon are to high of levels to be playing with small children." He explained. "What pokemon do you offer?"

Candy's face lit up, as she looked to Will, who shared her expression. "There all babies, sir!" He stated. "Just hatched a few months ago… the building has been newly refurbished and there's even a small playground built for both the safey of children and pokemon! We even installed a small battle field for the kids to practice pokemon battles."

"Is that really so? Why, that's something!"

Candy and Will looked to each other again, and quickly, together, asked, "Would you like to sign your kid up!?"

-First day-

"Now listen up, recruits!" Candy paced back and forth, holding a teacher's stick like an army instructor and having Zippity, her Pichu, walk as if mimicking her attitude as well. "We have brand new children coming today! And this ain't no babysitting service! We're here to teach, love, and learn respect for both pokemon and humans to get along!" She army-stepped to the front and stood perfectly straight. "Is that understood!?"

The baby pokemon we're already wandering off… only Igglybuff remained, blinking her eyes in curiosity at what Candy was saying.

"Uhh… hey… you-you guys! Ohhh! How am I suppose to watch a bunch of kids when I can't even get you guys to listen to me first!" She bolted after them, trying to round them up. "Where'd you all go!?"

Igglybuff watched Candy disappear behind the corner, before looking to Pichu, and reaching out cutely to touch her cheeks.

Zippity didn't like the touch, as Igglybuff pulled and tugged and wiggled her electric patch on her cheek around, before finally, she used thundershock.

The attack didn't hurt Igglybuff so much, which could indicate that her special defense was high, but she just took the hit and blinked. She puffed out some smoke before giggling and rolling away, as if the attack was a tickle to her.

Riolu was causing mischief, as Will and his pokemon left, he had taken one of Will's packages, and started unwrapping it. Seeing a neat book, he opened it up before gleefully ripping it up, as Candy rushed over and snatched him up.

"Wha? What are you doing!? We're going to have to pay for that now! Ah! No! Eevee!"

The small Eevee looked up curiously at a ball of yarn that Pearl had placed on her rocking chair. Wigging his butt, he jumped and was being rocked by the chair and losing his balance, he began to fall with the yarn before Candy caught him and sighed.

"That was close… let's see… 1… 2.. 3.. Uh-oh, where's-?!"

"Torchic, Tor!" ran around the room, having figured out how to turn on the robots perfectly lined up for the children to play, they all now marched in different directions, having sirens go off or robot noises ring as they did their programmed actions. One seemed to give off the illusion of chasing him as jolted in fear for a moment before delightfully running off.

"No, wait! Get back here!" Candy charged after the little guy as Pearl walked in the room, looking at the chaos and seeming surprised by it.

"O-oh dear… Candy? Candy, I think you may need to calm yourself a bit." She chuckled, and stomped her walking stick to the ground.

Torchic immediately stopped and looked to Pearl, as did Candy as the other pokemon all had attention on her.

"Little dears, please sit in front of me." She stated, kindly but with authority.

Candy and the others zipped over in front of her and sat down. Riolu and Eevee on Candy's laps before Riolu smirked over at Eevee and pushed him off, looking innocent as if he hadn't done anything when Eevee landed on his head, his leg twitching off of Candy's leg.

"Ah!" Candy picked the Eevee up, not seeing what had happened, and placed him back upright, as Eevee rubbed his head and looked to Riolu with a pout as he snickered.

"I want you all on your best behavior. You must greet these children as if they were your brother and sisters."

The pokemon looked up and seemed curious as to what Pearl was meaning, but also seemed a bit interested and intrigued by her suggestion.

"These are your future friends, whom you may know for half your lives. You must be kind, gentle, and at all times, understanding. I know you are young as well,… but I must ask of you to not cause any injury to any child, nor show any malicious…" Pearl looked down to Riolu, who shrunk in shame into Candy's leg space. "Behavior." Pearl continued, before looking around and seeing Igglybuff come up to Pearl and rub her head gently against her. "Iggly~" she chimed, as if saying she understood.

The other pokemon smiled and also chimed their own noise to Pearl, but Eevee looked nervous…

The bell rang as the group turned their gaze to the door, and saw the same man from before, with Candy and Will a few days earlier out on the city streets, walk in with a boy who had his arms folded, looking away, and seeming very upset.

"Candy? Is this Pearl? The Supervisor?" he asked.

"Ah! Yes, Mr. Johnson! This is Pearl Mackel. She's also the teacher and my boss." Candy sweat dropped a bit, nervous at seeing the little boy and his obvious disapproval of being here through his body language.

"How do you do." Pearl bowed her head.

"Ah, very fine thank you. I hope your well. My grandfather once told me about a daycare he went to once. He said it was the most enlightening experience he ever had with pokemon, I wonder…?"

"Yes, that was my Mother's school." The old woman seemed to beam when she heard the man speaking of the daycare center her mother used to run. "I hope to continue the legacy she left behind."

"I am very hopeful then." The man bowed again, politely and moved his son forward. "This is Jake. My Daughter is a bit too young to come here, but he may be a bit too old…" he seemed worried, as he should be, since the boy looked maybe 7 or 8 years old.

"As long as he's not 10, he fits the requirements." Pearl smiled, reassuring the man that it was completely alright. Even if they were expecting a younger age group, the boy would still be taken in and cared for.

"Thank you." he smiled. "I work at a pokeball factory, and my wife has a talk show. I hope it's not to much trouble if he stays the full set time..?"

"Not at all." Pearl still had her gentle smile on her face, as she looked down to the boy. "How do you do?"

The boy just gruffed, and looked up at her. "Why don't your eyes open?"

"Jake!" The father scolded.

"That's alright, Mr. Johnson. Hmm…" Pearl turned back to the boy, and then quickly opened her eyes and moved down to scare him.

It worked, and he jumped back, bumping into his dad.

"Hehe~ That's why." She closed her eyes again, but really, they were just squinted so much you couldn't tell they were open. "Now then, have a good day, Mr. Johnson. I'll introduce the pokemon to Jake."

Jake's face changed slightly, as he seemed to look awestruck by hearing that he could see pokemon, but quickly shook his head and folded his arms again, being grumpy again. "They're probably all lame! I bet you don't even have a Charizard!" he complained.

"What a whiny-" Candy was about to spit out an insult when Pearl glared back at her with open eyes.

Candy freaked out and jolted back, swinging her arms and one leg up to the right in terror as Pearl turned around with a sweet face again, eyes closed, and nodded to the man. "Good luck today at your work."

"T-thank you." Johnson smiled. "Alright, Jake. Be on your best behavior, and make sure you learn all you can about pokemon. I know that we live somewhat far from most trainers… but even in a city as small as ours, you may still find some exciting friends." The father had bent down and put a arm on his son, but his son still continued to be rebellious.

Jake stuck up his nose, not even opening his eyes, and snottily replied, "Still not as exciting as a Charizard."

Candy's fiery aura shown again, as She sat up this time, having Riolu have to get off her lap as quick as he could. He could sense her aura, and started acting upon it, not trusting the boy very much now. "That bratt….A Charizard would eat you up for breakfeast!" she whispered her mumbled insult, before snapping out of it and starting to realize her behavior. "Oh no… I can't act like that! I have to take care of kids! I have to remain in a teachful, loving, and understanding modd…" she took a deep breath, and let it out like a kung fu master would with his arms moving up with the inhale and down with the exhale.

"Okay! I'm ready! Jakey~" she slid over to his side, as the boy freaked out a bit.

"What's with you, ugly lady?" he didn't like her sudden new behavior towards him.

She twitched, and then pushed his head down to force him to sit. "MEET YOUR NEW CLASSMATES….!" She had already lost her temper and calmness, as she now blazed with fire around her, and her frame was silhouetted in shadows of evil hatred.

"..." Riolu moved away from the boy, picking up the yarn and throwing it to Torchic, wanting to play instead of interacting with the boy.

"Hmm…" Pearl watched as her eyebrows bent down sorrowfully, seeing that this might take time for them to learn to trust one another.

"…Hey, you!" The boy pointed directly to the Eevee, who jolted in fright, and shook in fear. "Come here! Let me pet you!" he patted the ground harshly, scaring him as he quickly used his 'Run Away' Ability to dash as fast as he could down and squirmed his way under the cabinets with play toys and books for children and pokemon all stacked on it.

"Ugh…you can't treat them like that." Candy looked appalled and shocked by the boy's idiotic and cruel behavior towards Eevee. "Don't you know they feel just like we do?! You have to treat them with respect and kindness!" she blurted out, and looked to her Pichu, who was sitting down a while away, not really wanting to join in what's happening.

"Watch." Candy stated, and bent down, moving her pointer finger to the side and wiggling it come. "Come here, Zippity." She called, kindly.

Zippity raised an eyebrow.

"Come on. Come here!" she chimed even louder.

"…Pi." Pichu turned her head, completely disinterested in whatever she wanted from her.

"Ack!" Candy felt her heart be stabbed and her loved betrayed all in one action. "Zippity!" she started to chibi cry before Jake rolled on his back and hugged his stomach, pointing and laughing at her.

"Zippity, why!?"

Zippity turned back and opened her mouth, pointing a paw in it as she gestured she was hungry. "Oh… your hungry… AH! That's it!" Candy ran to the kitchen, and pulled out a few apples, and then ran back. "Zippity! Look! Yum-yums!"

Pichu didn't like her 'yum-yums' ordeal but she DID want that apple, so she got up and bounded over to her, taking the apple and starting to nibble on it.

"See? Sometimes they get mad at you if you forget to take care of them. It's all in building trust and-" Candy turned around, feeling she had recovered, before she dropped all the apples and saw Jake chasing Igglypuff, who was surprisingly to fast for him to catch.

"Come here you little puff ball!" he cried out, bending down and trying to grab her.

"Iggly, Iggly, Igglybuff!" Poor thing wasn't even scared, she must of thought it was some kind of game of 'keep away' and didn't realize the danger in it.

The Igglybuff jumped from one building block to another that had been previous stacked by Candy to look nice, before reaching the top as the boy looked up, frustrated. He looked at the bottom of the stack… as Igglybuff was slowly already losing her balance.

Candy gasped, "Don't you dare…" she breathed out, as the boy grinned and kicked the blocks down.

"Now your mine!"

He called out, as the baby pokemon fell from the tower of ABC blocks.

"NOO!" Candy called out, racing to try to make it as everything turned slow motion.

"I choose you, Murkrow!"

"Murkrow!"

"Now's the time, Nevermore! Save the little one!"

"Murrrrkrroww!"

Nevermore dived in and caught the Igglybuff on his back, before all the blocks were about to fall on the boy.

"Wing attack!" Pearl called out, moving her free arm that wasn't holding her cane in a swish, as the Murkrow turned around and swipped the blocks that were to hit Jake away. "Murk-krow-Murk-krow-Murkrow!" with every hit, the blocks were tossed aside as the boy peeked from his ducking to look at the pokemon.

A feeling overcame him at seeing the pokemon save him, and how cool Pearl had handled that whole situation.

"W-…woah…" he let out only a faint moment of appreciation, as the Murkrow looked to him for a moment, before flying down to the ground and letting the Igglybuff, who was ecstatic to have a ride on the Murkrow's back, down to safety.

"P-Pearl…" Candy looked to her boss, who only spoke to her and didn't turn to address her.

"Make sure you clean this up before any other visitors arrive." She stated, and walked over to the boy. "Come, deary. Let me show you how to pet a pokemon."

The boy looked up to the old lady, and held in a feeling to want to cry at being afraid before, but he also felt he had done wrong as well.

Pearl walked over to Torchic, still pecking the backs of robots to turn them on and running away or in circles around them as they moved and danced.

"…Ehem." Pearl tapped the boys feet. "You should sit down, being at a smaller height makes you look less threatening to a pokemon, at least, one that is incredibly smaller than you." she stated, as the boy blinked in amazement and quickly did as he was told.

"Torchic, I have a new friend for you to meet. He's nice now, so come on." Pearl encouraged, stepping at an angle to the boy and pokemon as she placed both her hands on her cane.

"..Tor?" She tilted her head, as a robot rolled on it's skates by her, marching on with it's wheels as feet.

"….Uhh." The boy looked to Pearl.

Pearl smiled down to him, "Go on. Call her over to you. Make her feel like you're a fun and gentle young man who'd only like to give her some affection."

"…Em." The boy nodded, and looked at his hands, before holding them out and spreading his legs. "Come on… I won't hurt you." he seemed very honest, as he patted the space between his legs on the ground. "I uh… think your feathers are pretty."

The small bird pokemon slowly moved it's head up again, and then it's eyes lit up, as she raced and flapped her very small feathers to move faster towards the boy. "Tor, Tor, Tor!" she jumped into his chest.

"Wha-ah!" he fell back a bit, and held her, as she rubbed her big head against his chest, wanting some affection.

"Aw, hehe." Pearl smiled, seeing the cute moment when a boy held his first pokemon in his hands, as Candy grumpily stacked the blocks again, before turning to see the cute moment too.

"Woah! How'd she get him to be so nice?" she wondered out loud, but was too far away and behind the two to really have them hear her, which she was happy about.

She sighed, "Will I ever be as good with pokemon AND children as Pearl is?" she wondered out loud again, as Riolu came up and picked up a block, stacking it for her. Her eyes lit up as she seemed about to cry. "Oh, Riolu!"

He then knocked it down with a powerful kick. "Rai, rai!" he snickered.

"Ah! Riolu, why?!" Candy felt another heartbreaking betrayal today, as her head lowered and her arms hung from reaching for Riolu before she just finally gave up, chibi crying streams of sadness from her eyes.

Eevee poked her head out from underneath the open cabinets with no doors to keep the precious play things out of hands reach from any children who wanted to play. He saw the boy look up to Pearl, who gestured how to pet the Torchic, as he did so and she kicked her legs in utter joy.

Eevee looked saddened, wanting to be pet to but too shy and scared from before to venture over and be hugged as well.

When Jake saw the Eevee again, his face lightened up, before dropping down to a guilty frown again as he remembered why it was hiding in the first place…

"What do we say…?" Pearl looked down to the boy, smiling at seeing where his eyes had gone off too.

Jake looked to her and back at Eevee, then took a deep breath and tried to muster up the best apologetic voice he could. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to frighten you. Want to play?" he picked up the yarn that was thrown earlier and rolled it to the Eevee.

The Eevee's tail flicked under the cabinet, as he wanted to jump out and lunge for it. He looked to the boy again, and then the yarn, before bolting out and tackling it, rolling it around and then slowly approaching the boy, ears bent back and leaning down and away from his reaching hand.

He gently lowered his hand to his head, and Eevee soon gave in completely to the feeling of being petted, and rubbed up against the boy's leg, wanting to be pet more. He got up a bit and let his paws hang on the boys leg, and yipped to be pet more. "Ee! Eevee!" it cried out, as the boy scratched it behind the ears, and looked completely overjoyed at the fact that he was petting TWO pokemon now!

Igglybuff rushed over and threw her whole frame at the yarn ball, before falling on her face and getting up, her eyes beginning to water as Pearl walked over and picked her up. "There, there now. My, you don't worry about anything until something actually happens, do you?" Pearl chuckled, as the Igglybuff slowly stopped crying from her laughter, and laughed too, licking her hand.

"Okay, blocks set back up. Anyone hungry?" Candy held out the apples, back in her arms as she placed them on the table. "I'll wash them off again and we can eat!" the pokemon dashed to the pokemon's table, while the kids had another table for them, but Jake seemed torn.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Pearl asked, placing Igglybuff on her seat in her pokemon table.

"…Can I uh…" he grabbed his shirt and twisted it a little. "Can I eat with the pokemon too?"

Pearl smiled. "Alright, but only until another youngster, like yourself, shows up."

He beamed, and ran over to the pokemon, but Riolu scooted over, wanting nothing to do with the kid.

-End of day-

"And then we all play tagged, and the jungle gym is SO COOL! Dad, Dad! The slid had a pokemon with a long tongue, and-and Igglybuff, that's the pink one, slid down with me all the time! Riolu's still a loner… but Torchic is really fond of tag, I couldn't get her to let me take a breather! And then there's Eevee, I like him, he loves to be pet and hugged. Oh! Dad! I'm coming back, right?!"

"Of course, Son."

"Alright! Bye, Pearl! Bye, Pokemon!"

Jake walked home, excited to speak with his father about the day, as the sun was setting in the distance behind all the skyscrapers of the city, still big compared to most, but seen as small by most of it's citizens.

Candy looked unamused, hearing no goodbye for her as Zippity patted her head, at least she was willing to tell her 'good job on your first day of work'.

"For our first child, he'll be exceptional." Pearl stated, and began to walk back to the daycare, where she made a room for herself on the top floor. "Great work today, Candy. Please take some time to rest and come back tomorrow."

"..Ah! Miss Pearl!... yeah, you too." She wanted to say 'great job with the kid! I thought he'd never turn around!' but the words just disappeared as she didn't feel they were meant to be said or even felt. Of course the boy would change… he had never experienced pokemon that intimately before. This would change him for the better… and Pearl was right.

_Learn, Love, and Understand_

_That was the Pokemon Daycare's way._

(I hope the people who submitted pokemon like what I did! :D Here's a new challenge! **First person to guess my favorite color can submit a THREATENING AND SCARY pokemon for the next chapter!** I eagerly await your submissions! Goooooood luck!)


	3. Gengar Gang Up!

Pokemon Daycare

Gengar Gang Up!

By: Cutegirlmayra (It's funny, nobody guessed Red! :D My favorite color is Red! Lol. But the closest was Pink, which means I'm going with Gengar! Because Pink is

a shade of Red, right? Haha! Here we go! :D _**Next challenge begins below! Read Quickly! But do enjoy!)**_

Candy yawned, getting up and smacking her lips as she looked outside on the city's bulletin board, where there were mostly wanted job listings, to see if any of their 'Sign Up' lists had been taken.

She counted, and seemed to have her frown deepen every time she saw another on the board.

Until….

She raced through the woods, as Pearl was smiling with Octavius the Octillery on her head, happily moving his tentacles up and down when they both noticed two more sign up sheet submissions in their mailbox.

"Miss Pearl! Miss Pearl!" Candy flung her arms out in front of her, trying to move as fast as she could through the melting snow. "Woah!" she tripped on some little puddle of ice and face planted, skidding across the dirt to the front of the Daycare Center. "…Ouch…" she said with her head still firmly in the dust of dirt below her.

"Oh my." Pearl looked down, and then giggled like the cute elderly woman she was. "My dear child, you must learn to watch where you're going, but never lose that jumpy spirit." She grinned.

"But Pearl, There's-!" she lifted her head quickly out from the ground, having her hair messed up and her hat to the side as she seemed excited to tell the good news. It had been maybe a few weeks after the daycare opened, and they've only had Jake to teach and the four pokemon to handle.

Zippity had grown to be somewhat of a figure head among the little pokemon, acting as their mentor and teaching them how to fight. But today was meant to be a special day… now, for once, with more kids, they can have a real full on battle!

"Yes, I noticed." Pearl picked up the mail and looked over the two submission forms. "Hmm? Well, now, hehe. This is quite interesting…" she seemed intrigued by something she read.

"W-what is it..?" Candy got up, looking over the old woman's shoulder, as she was quite small, and opened her eyes wider at the sight. "There girls!"

"Two of them, yes. But look at their names, dear…" Pearl moved her head back, and with her thumb, gestured to their last names.

"…Kepple… wait, there both Kepple!"

"Exactly, they seem to be sisters." She looked back at the paper and then looked just barely up at her Octillery on her head.

"What do you think? Are you ready to take on two little girls with me, Octavius?"

The Pokemon nodded, as she nodded back to him. "Nevermore had all the fun last time. Let's see if you can help train these little ones up to be big and strong, yes?" she withdrew back to the daycare center, as Candy was about to join her, before Pearl turned back and smirked toward her. "Oh, Candy. There seems to be a letter for you as well. I'd open it and read it if I were you." she then walked on. "But remember, the Daycare opens in a few minutes!"

"Y-yes, ma'am… a letter for me?" Candy looked inside the submission box, which just so happened to be the mail box too. A big letter was there, along with a smaller one, both addressed to her.

"…Uhh." She noticed one was more professional than the other. "Well, I'll never know till I find out." She took a deep breath, a bit excited, and opened the letters up. "Please be Dad, please be Dad!" she whispered, closing her eyes.

She shot them open.

It was from Will.

She sighed, but thought it was cute he was sending her letters.

_Dear Candy,_

_Hey! I noticed you don't get a lot of mail… Wait, that's rude isn't it? Well, I am the Mailman, but I haven't seen you in a while! I wanted to make sure you're alright and having fun at the Daycare._

_Is the new playground alright? Cause Phil can come back if you need him too!_

_Anyway, just wanted to write you and tell ya that I can't wait to see how everything's going! :D_

_I heard Pearl say that a new shipment of PokeSupplies is coming soon… so I'll see you then, maybe?_

_Also… umm… Maybe if you're not too busy,… we can go to like a movie or something. Ah! If you're not to busy or anything!_

_Anyway… This is Will :)_

_Signed, Will._

_P.S You don't have to go to the movies if you don't want too!_

She rolled her eyes, he wrote as if he was speaking directly to her, which was kinda funny.

She shook her head and opened the other note. "Hey! This is from my Pokemon School! Ah! It's Shade and Tai! Huh? There… There gonna come here sometime? Sweet!" she really wanted a decent battle with her pokemon again, and this could be a good time to test her skills and meet old friends again. "Well… it wasn't Dad.. or Mom, surprisingly." She thought of all the times her mother sent mail, before discovering Email, and now, Candy doesn't go online much… Her mother literally _swarms _her inbox!

-Daycare Opens!-

"Hello, Pearl! Ugly Lady!"

"…Hello, Pipsqueak…"

"Good day, Jake."

Jake came bursting in, quickly throwing his backpack down as Candy had to pick it up and put it in its proper place. "Hey guys!"

Jake jumped to the floor, as the pokemon all leapt toward him in glee, happy to see their friend back.

"PokePile!" he laughed, getting tackled and jumped on by all of them. "Wow, you're all growing so big!" he kindly complimented, making Igglypuff stop a moment and blush, before wiggling into his arms and popping her head out, "Buff!" she cheered, happy to be back with her friend.

Riolu remained at his side for a moment, before sitting a little away from the frenzy and waiting for it all to quiet down. Wanting to probably play tag or something, and didn't like all the excessive hugging and cuddling.

Eevee waited, a little awkwardly, trying to jump in but having Torchic and Igglybuff block her every chance to jump on him. At last, he was fed up, and just went for it, landing hard on his chest as Jake 'Offph!'d and laughed.

Torchic was just running around his chest, being very loud and noisy, but thrilled to see Jake back.

"Now, now, children. There is something I must tell you, something very exciting." Pearl stated, as Candy quickly walked up next to her, happy to announce the new company too.

"Huh? What is it, Pearl? Some new pokemon?" he sat up, blinking his eyes as he held Eevee in his hands, Igglybuff wanted to also be in his arms, and was dangling on his arm, still trying to climb up and be hugged too. Torchic was now on his legs, sitting in his lap and looking up with her mouth open. She seemed excited to hear the news too, but mostly curious as to what was happening.

Riolu looked up, arms folded, as he seemed upset that something was _still prolonging _the waiting period before he got to start playing a game.

"We have new children here to play." Pearl stepped out of the way, as two little girls, looking exactly alike, clung to Candy's dress.

"…Girls?" Jake made a face, as if disgusted to see the two.

"Now, now. Jake, your manners." Pearl warned him, but kindly.

"Oh.. umm.." he got up, and bowed quickly, still holding Eevee in his arms, as it freaked out when he went down so quickly, and jolted with a shriek at his attentions. "I'm Jake. Pleasure to meet you."

"…I'm Tia." One of the girls whispered out, and hid more behind Candy's right leg.

"…I'm Mia." The other twin hid behind Candy's left leg.

"We're the Kepple sisters. Twins. And inseparable." The two girls spoke together.

"They're so cute~" Candy beamed, having hearts all around her frame as she couldn't handle how adorable these two twins were.

"Now girls, have you ever played with Pokemon before?" asked Pearl, bending down slightly to speak with the young girls, only maybe 4 or 5.

"Uh-huh." Tia spoke first, and then pointed to her head. "Our Mommy is a Pah-sychic. She had pah-sychic pokmeon."

"…I think you mean Psychic. As in, 'Sy-kick'." Candy tried to correct the two, but they only looked up at her and blinked their eyes.

"…Are you an idiot?" Mia asked, genuinely, and with the sweetest and cutest voice.

Candy felt a sharp arrow strike her head through, as she figuratively felt the pain of being judged by these two adorable children. "Annnnnnd there goes your extra cookies…" she let her head slide down a little in disappointment and sighed. "Will any kid like me?" she muttered to the side.

"Hmm, hmm. Then I'd like to introduce you to our lovely pokemon. We have Torchic,-"

"Tor, tor!" Torchic flapped her wings, as if saying hello.

"Riolu,-"

"Rio!" he stood up, and struck a cool pose by swishing his arm out, trying to impress them. The little girls eyes shined with admiration, and he felt pleased by his performance.

"Eevee,-"

Eevee shyly looked to the side, pressing his face into Jake's chest, and let out a faint, "Vee.".

"And lastly, little Igglybuff."

Igglybuff bounced on the ground, "Igglybuff!" she then wiggled her body left and right cutely.

"Ohh~" the girls looked entranced by the four pokemon, but still clung to Candy's sides.

"Have you girls ever battled?" Candy looked down, jumping right to the point.

"Oct?" Octavius looked up with a slight glare of shame to Candy.

"Now, Candy. I know you're excited to have them battle now that we have enough children too, but you can't expect them to-"

"We've battled several times with Daddy's pokemon." Mia lifted her head haughtily up, like a know-it-all, as if showing off because she was insulted a moment before.

"Daddy liked Electric pokemon, because Daddy is a Sy-en-tiss." She stated.

"…Scientist." Candy corrected.

The girls looked back up at her.

"And no, I'm not an idiot." She quickly said it before one of them asked again, but still looked like she was about to cry.

"…Oh? Then maybe we should have a trial battle. Jake? Would you like to battle Candy and show the girls what we do to learn how to battle with pokemon here?" Pearl looked to Jake, who nodded excitedly.

"Sure! I'll whip your butt, Ugly!" he glared up at Candy with a determined look to win.

"Ha! Yeah right, you snot nose-"

"Eh-hem-hem…"

"…Sure, kid." Candy stopped her insult, and then looked back to Pearl. "Hey! Why is it he can call me whatever he wants, but I can't call him-"

"Because he's a young child, and I've already told him he can't have cookies at the end of the day if he keeps it up." She stated, and walked out the door to the training field.

The two girls immediately ran over to Pearl, clinging to her dress now, as if completely uninterested in Candy anymore.

"W-…why." Candy fell to the ground and let out some chibi tears. "Why am I-"

"An Ugly Idiot? Haha!" Jake ran by, spinning to point a finger at her and then laughing away.

"GRRRRR….! NO COOKIES FOR YOU!" she screamed at him back.

"That's okay! I hated your cookies, anyway!"

"Why you-!"

-The Battle Field-

"Each will play with one pokemon by their side. Which will you choose?"

Candy already knew all of her pokemon weren't allowed to fight, because they were to tough for the daycare pokemon, and quickly pointed to Riolu. "I'll take my champion, thank you!" she really loved how he was able to take a hit, and loved the thrill of battle.

Riolu trusted Candy as well, and nodded, showing he really wanted to fight anyway.

"And you, Jake?"

"I choose Eevee!" He pointed to Eevee, who jolted in fright, and was about to run away again.

"Woah! Wait, wait, wait!" he quickly scooped him up and held him in his arms again. "Don't be afraid… hey! I promise we'll win! We just have to work together, I know we can do it!" he smiled, as Eevee began to grow a bit courageous, but still hated to fight.

He set Eevee on the battle field, as his four little legs began to tremble.

"Very well." Pearl stated, and Octavius raised two flags in his tentacles, looking like his job was serious as his face showed how ready he was to start the match, with honor!

"Begin!"

"Octi!"

"Now Mia, Tia, watch carefully."

"Yes, Miss Pearl."

"Alright Riolu! Let's do this!" Candy got all excited, "Let's show that little punk he can't call a pretty young girl like me Ugly ever again!"

"Rio!" Riolu got ready for a command.

"Alright, let's use Quick Attack!"

Riolu burst forward, as Eevee freaked out and got hit pretty easily.

"Eevee! Let's go! Use Baby-Doll Eyes!"

Eevee fell to the ground and skidded a bit, but regaining his balance, he quickly shut his eyes, before opening them to show adorable 'puppy dog eyes' that left Riolu feeling a little guilty about hitting him so hard.

"Hmm? No damage was done." Tia commented, seeming confused.

"Eevee didn't even move." Mia sat, puzzled on the watcher's bench, as Pearl nodded next to her.

"Yes, that attack lowers Riolu's attack stat. Causing his blows to be less powerful, you see."

"But why? Isn't the point of battling to faint your pokemon? Why lower stats?" Tia tilted her head.

"Well, it makes it easier to faint your opponents pokemon. If their attacks don't do much to you, then it's easier to take them out." Pearl explained, and looked back to the field. "Now, let's see what Candy does to counter this, hmm?"

"Grr… I'll show you! Riolu, use Feint!"

Riolu dashed forward, being quick, as Eevee shook in fear again.

"Eevee, dodge!" Jake called, but Eevee was too afraid to move, and got hit yet again.

"Ah! Eevee didn't listen…" Mia stated.

"But didn't Jake give a command?" Tia continued for her sister.

"…Hmm.. that little one needs a strong trainer who can assure him that he has what it takes to win. Let's see if Jake can provide that for him, shall we?"

"Huh? A pokemon who needs encouragement?" Tia looked almost flabbergasted. "Hmph, Mommy and Daddy's pokemon are _way better _than these pokemon!"

"Yeah! Hmph!"

The two sisters folded their arms and stuck up their heads, as Pearl looked back to them with sweat drops on the side of her face, not amused by their attitudes.

"Dears… your parents pokemon have grown used to battling and listening to their trainers. These pokemon are much like you, still learning how to cope with trainers and battling." She gently stated.

The two girls lowered there snotty attitudes and looked back to Pearl, before looking at each other and feeling bad about what they said. "Oh." They responded together. "We didn't think of that…"

"Torchic! Tor!" Torchic jumped up on the benches, seeing as she could hop from one level to the other, and seemed to be chasing around Igglybuff, who stopped playing to rub against Tia's side, as she giggled.

"I'm sorry. You both are adorable!" Tia stated, as Mia nodded.

"Yeah! Adorable!" she took Torchic and placed her in her lap, but Torchic just wanted to play, and so she wiggled and struggled in her arms to get out.

"Eevee! Come on! Swift!" Jake commanded.

Eevee shivered before swinging his head, still looking scared, as a weak Swift hit Riolu back, but he defended and seemed pretty fine.

"Come on, Jake! Motivate him!" Candy called from across the battle field, "Otherwise, this battle is going no where!" she looked worried about Eevee, who really didn't have much self-esteem in itself.

"_**GENGAR**_!"

"H-huh?!"

"Eevee!"

"Riolu!"

"Ah! That's-!" Pearl quickly moved forward, seeing a wild Gengar grab the two baby pokemon, as they struggled in it's arms. "Gengar! Put those children down!" she cried out.

"Che, che, che~" it chuckled out, looking back at the old lady, before sticking it's tongue out, and jumping up to the roof.

"Ah! What's it doing!?" Candy cried out, dashing after it, "Heeeeyy!"

"Oh no… I promised Eevee we'd do it together… I-I can't leave Eevee!" Jake quickly ran after Candy, following her as she went to the roof.

"Oh no!" Mia leaned to the side, looking around her sister to see what was happening.

"Looks like trouble!" Tia stated, as they both hopped off the bench at the same time and raced together to see what was happening.

"I'm only going to warn you once! Drop those sweet pokemon!" Pearl called out, as Gengar turned and wiggled it's butt at her.

"What does it want, though!? I don't understand…" Candy was extremely worried, but more so confused. "We were just minding our own business!"

Eevee cried out and struggled in Gengar's arms as Riolu tried using Feint on it, but his hand moved right through the Ghost Type pokmeon, leaving his moves useless, along with Eevee's…

"Ri… Ri, Ri!" Riolu glared up at the Gengar, as it looked to it and gave it a Mean Look, scaring him into not moving out of fear. Gengar laughed, liking the dominance it had over to the baby pokemon.

"That big bully!" Candy clenched her fist, "Don't worry you two! Just hold on!"

"Octavius! This has gone on to long, it's time to act!" Pearl lifted up her head as her Octillery jumped off and into the air.

"Signal Beam!" she cried out.

Gengar looked afraid and shocked for a moment as he jumped and dodged the attack.

His speed was to great as he sent a Confuse Ray toward Octavius, who was hit by it as his eyes turned to swirls.

"Oh dear,… you must snap out of it, Octavius! For the Children's sake! Signal Beam!"

Octillery seemed to be able to obey, shooting another out as Gengar was momentarily distracted by a victory snicker, before being hit and letting Riolu out of his grasp.

"Alright!" Candy called out, and ran to catch Riolu.

"R..rio.." he looked up at her.

"It's alright, your safe now. You were very brave…" she praised, and petted his head.

"Hold on! He's still got Eevee!" Jake cried out.

"Octavius!"

"Oct!" Her Octillery hit itself on the head.

"Oh, it's no good, he's too stuck in confusion now!"

"Gengar!" Gengar used Night Shade, and Octillery was pushed back.

"Oh no!"

"…Tia." Mia looked to her sister, extending her head.

"Ah! Mia…Em." Tia looked to her sister, nodding in understandment after realizing what she was thinking, and took her hand.

The two sisters closed their eyes, and a weird psychic aura flowed around them, gently moving their hair.

"…This Gengar has been released by it's trainer.." Mia spoke out.

"Huh?" Pearl, Candy, and Jake turned around to look at the two girls.

"H-how can you possibly know that!?" Candy exclaimed.

"Our Mommy taught us to feel a pokemon's essence… we can sense it." Tia responded.

"… it never was a good fighter…"

"So now it's trying to beat the only pokemon it thinks it can.."

"And seeing how weak Eevee and Riolu were…"

"It decided to gain a few levels by fighting them."

"What!? That's horrible! That little-!" before Candy could finish, Gengar turned his head in anger at the two twins, seeing as they nailed his past, as he quickly took Eevee and raced off to the forest.

"Oh no! He's taking Eevee!" Jake ran after Gengar. "I won't let you hurt Eevee just to make yourself stronger!"

"Jake!" Pearl called after, but she was bent down trying to take care of her confused Octillery, who kept hitting himself in confusion.

"I've got him, Pearl! Just take care of the twins!" Candy called back, and dashed into the forest.

"….Be careful." Pearl was too old to chase after a pokemon, but it was getting dark… sunset was almost upon them as Pearl grew more worried.

The twins 'powered down' to say the least and ran up to Torchic, Riolu, and Igglybuff. "We have you, don't worry." They both said in unison, as the three pokemon gathered around them and Pearl, as Octavius finally snapped out of confusion, and looked sorrowfully up to it's trainer. "Octi…"

"Don't worry, old sport." She rubbed its head. "It's not your fault. Let's pray that Candy will be able to stop Gengar. I believe in her and Jake." Pearl comforted him, but was mostly talking to the group, as they huddled together and looked out toward the fence, hoping the two were alright.

-The Forest-

"Jake! Do you see them!?"

"It's… It's almost too dark!"

"Stay on their tails! I'm right behind you!"

Candy took out her pokeball, "Go! Zippity!" she threw out her pokeball, as her Pichu landed on a branch on a tree, and looked back to her.

"Pi?" she seemed confused.

"Try finding a Gengar with Eevee! He's stolen him!"

"PI!?" Zippity looked enraged.

"Yeah, I know. Can you help me?" Candy was almost out of breath, "Whoo! I've got to start running more long distances!" she really pushed herself, but felt her power fading. "You can do it, Zippity!"

"Pi-CHU!" Zippity let out a powerful cry and quickly dashed from branch to branch, as Jake finally saw Gengar throwing Eevee Down to the ground, as it looked badly hurt, trying to get back up and wincing in pain.

"Gengar…" It loomed over him, ready to do another attack before Jake threw himself over Eevee.

"Noo!" he cried out, grabbing Eevee and keeping him safe under him. "I won't let you hurt Eevee anymore! You want experience?! You're gonna have to hit me now! Grahh!" Jake got up quickly, keeping Eevee on the ground near his foot, as he launched a fist toward Gengar.

Gengar was momentarily touched by this human's want to protect the Eevee, but memories of his old trainer made him upset and angry, and he disappeared into the shadows that the forest began to carry.

"H-huh?" Jake looked around, before Gengar emerged from the shadows slightly, laughing, and throwing a Shadow Punch out at him. "Augh!" Jake fell down, rubbing his cheek, as Eevee let out a cry.

"I-It's okay, Eevee… better me than you." he smiled to Eevee, as Gangar grew more in rage, and used a Night Shade.

"Ahh!" Jake was left in a mirage of one of his nightmares before being thrown up against a tree, his head hanging down as if knocked out.

Gengar emerged from the shadows, laughing and feeling that at last, he was a powerful pokemon.

"…Eevee." Eevee called out to Jake, who didn't respond. "…Eevee?" he called out again, having tears form in his eyes, before thrusting his head back and letting the tears fall from his eyes, "EEVVEEEE!" he jumped to his feet.

Hearing a large cry, Pichu and Candy raced toward it, having fallen behind and Pichu having followed another Ghost pokemon by mistake.

"Duskull?" The ghost pokemon looked at the Pichu with it's one eye in each socket, as Zippity let an awkward tear drop fall from the side of it's face as it quickly ran back, upset it had been mislead.

"G-Gengar?!" Gengar looked shocked by how completely ticked off this once scared Eevee was now looking.

It's fur was ruffled upwards, it's fangs born, as it growled and glared at the Gengar, jumping in front of Jake to protect him.

He had hurt his friend.

And to Eevee, that was the last straw!

Jake sacrificed his health to protect him, and he was going to do the same, because he loved Jake, and remembered the promise they made to each other.

Jake's words were in Eevee's mind, "_Don't be afraid… hey! I promise we'll win! We just have to work together, I know we can do it_!"

"_Eevee…Vee, vee!" _ Eevee charged Gengar, as Gengar suddenly grew frightened by this Eevee's new found courage.

Eevee used bite, a move it had just learned in that moment, as it was super-effective.

The Gengar was barely hurt by the Signal Beam, but this Bite really packed a wallop as Eevee kept using it, over and over again, as Gengar just kept stumbling back before finally fainting.

Landing on the ground, Gengar had swirls in it's eyes, as Eevee finally stopped, and breathed heavily.

"Uhh…ehmmm." Jake slowly stirred, as Eevee lost its rage and turned around, looking worried for its friend.

"..Vee?" it quickly ran up to him, and placed it's two front paws on his chest, looking him over and then up as if asking if he was alright. "Eevee, Eevee?"

"Huh..? Eevee? Uhh.." he rolled his eye sight up from Eevee, to Gengar, who was out cold. "…Ah! Gengar! Wait.. he looks asleep… No! Knocked out! Ah-ha! Eevee! Eevee, did you beat Gengar?" He looked excited, as he glanced down to Eevee, who smiled with tears in his eyes, and nodded it's head.

"Oh Eevee.. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help…" Eevee shook it's head, showing him that he did help him in overcoming his fear of battling.

Once he had something to fight for, he was actually quite powerful and good at battling!

He owned a lot to Jake…

"Jake! Eevee! Are you two alright?" Candy finally caught up to the two, huffing and puffing as Zippity dropped by her side, looking around as if wanting to battle, but seeing the knocked out Gengar, and throwing a tissy fit because it missed all the fun fighting.

"Ah, Ugly face!" Jake smiled, happy to see Candy as he picked Eevee up and ran to her. "I'm okay! And so is Eevee! I think he fought all on his own!"

"Eevee, vee!" Eevee also chimed in, as if further stating that Jake was right.

"R-really? Huh… well, good for you two. I'm glad you're both safe." Candy smiled, before seeing all of Jake's clothes dirty and the red on his cheek. "Uhh… how are we gonna explain this to your father though…" she scratched the back of her head, worried…

Gengar quickly snapped out of it, blinking his eyes and getting up. Seeing Eevee and Jake hugging one another and celebrating their victory, he growled and 'tsk'd as he looked away, jealous, and ran off, seeming to hold back tears.

-End of the Day-

"Was Mr. Johnson understanding?"

"Yes… he thought of Jake's actions as very heroic. He just hoped his wife thinks the same thing.."

"Hahahaha!"

Candy and Pearl were closing for the night, as Octavius and Zippity sat outside on the porch of the Daycare Center, and sighed together.

Octavius was upset he couldn't defend anyone, and Zippity was upset at missing out on a good battle.

"Oh, come on you two, dearies. It's alright. Come, have something to eat and drink." Pearl invited them in, as Octillery and Pichu sighed again, turning around and following her in.

Eevee stood outside near the fence, looking out where Jake had left too…

"…Hmm?" Pearl walked to him. "…You miss him, don't you, Eevee?"

"Vee…" Eevee nodded, solemnly.

"Hmm… I bet you'd like to travel with that young man someday. Wouldn't you, Eevee?"

Eevee raised his head slightly, before looking up to Pearl with a big happy open grin on his face. "Eevee! Eevee, vee!"

Pearl chuckled. "Haha! I see… I completely understand, Eevee. Well, he's only got 2 or so more years. How about you two grow closer and then I'm sure he'd just love to take you on his journey with him. Sound good?"

Eevee jumped around, thrilled that Pearl would let him go with Jake on an adventure, when the time came, that is.

"Ho, ho. Very good. Now come inside, Eevee. We have dinner all ready for you. Everyone's waiting now, chop chop!" Pearl lightly nudged Eevee with her walking stick, as Eevee nibbled on it playfully for a moment before running around Pearl and racing to the Center.

"Hmm-Hmm… yes… that's another thing I was hoping for… Pokemon growing up and becoming stronger.. not just in levels, but with their bonds towards the children we take care of as well. Together, they can decide to go off and adventure together. When their both ready, that is." Pearl made her way back to the center, before hearing a ruckus inside, and sighed.

"N-no! Hey! Everyone sit down and then I'll let you eat-HEY! GIVE ME THAT BACK! No! Bad Igglybuff! You have to share-TORCHIC! Come back here with the plates! Ah! Riolu! Don't play with your food-ACK! Did you just throw that at me!? Okay, that's it! Food fight!"

"…Oh dear. Sometimes I fear the pokemon and children aren't the _only_ things that need to grow around here…"

_**(Next challenge! Present a majestic water type pokemon! :D whoever guesses my favorite season, wins! Good luck!)**_


	4. Vaporeon Aquarium

Pokemon Daycare

Vaporeon Aquarium

By: Cutegirlmayra (I really do enjoy writing these! It's a blast! Thanks to everyone who submitted a pokemon! I want to make a little note here, though, that Legendaries shouldn't be submitted unless I need one and specifically ask for one. I only say that because it's very difficult to find a reason why the legendary would be there. Especially since not all the kids have even been GATHERED yet, lol! XD So for now, please stick to the regular 600+ pokemon, thank you! :D I'll still include the legendary submission I received, but no more after that until I ask, k? :) )

"Step lively now children, do we all have our permission slips?"

"Yes, Miss Pearl."

"Yep!"

"Candy, you don't need a permission slip."

"O-oh… right, hehe. Just gonna… p-put that in my bag then…Ehem."

"Ugly and dumb."

"PEARL!"

"Jake,… mind your manners."

Candy stuck out her tongue to the little brat she had grown fond of over the summer he had stayed with them. Over that summer, the four little pokemon had grown as well, even being close to evolution.

"Now then, this is a very important day. It's the day I caught my Remoraid. And do you know what Remoraid evolves into?" Pearl had on a very summer 'in Hawaii' like attire on, equipped with a straw visor and a floral pattern on her long dress.

The snow finally melted, and all was living with spring, but in this kind of weather, it was hot enough to FEEL like it was summer.

To celebrate the first season's passage through time, Pearl wanted to take the kids some where fun, and suggested the good old Aquarium, but it seems her true plans were finally coming to surface…

"Um…uh…" Jake seemed stumped, as the twin sisters looked to each other.

They held their hands together and closed their eyes, looking away from one another and one sister placed her other hand on her head, seeming to read something…

"Hmm…. I see orange…no, red! Is it red?" Mia asked, as Tia opened her eyes, and looked to her sister before turning to Pearl to see if she was correct.

"Haha! It's my good old friend, Octavius." Pearl wasn't carrying him on her head as she usually did, letting him lean off to the side of her head and just stick around for the ride. So she summoned him out, and he once again appeared in white before showing his form and happily bouncing his tentacles around.

"Octi, Octi!" he cheered, happy it was his day with his trainer.

"Oh! Octavius!" Tia looked to her sister, "You were right!"

Mia smiled gleefully, and then took on a prideful stance, putting her hands to her hips and turning her head up and to the side. "I know." She stated quite smugly.

"Eh, don't do that. You're weird as it is with your freaky powers, but don't act all snobbish about it." Jake grumbled out, not liking her attitude.

"What did you say?!" Mia stopped her foot down, moving her arms in the same motion too, and tried to look threateningly upset. Sadly… it's hard to be really threatened with a cute little girl's voice like hers and her sisters.

"Mia and I are naturally talented." Huffed out Tia, seeming to think herself too high to argue with riff-raff like Jake. She was still defending her sister though, to an extend, she thought her and her sister were better than most 'normal' people for their 6th sense. "Those who are jealous can stay behind!" she spat out, pushing him behind her to the back of the 'line' near Candy, and took her sisters hand as they walked away together with their heads held high.

"Hey! Hmph. Girls!" Jake folded his arms and pouted, upset by how quickly he was tossed aside and his opinion disregarded. "NO ONE LIKES A STUCK UP BRAT!"

"Vee…Vee!" Eevee tugged his paw on Jake's shorts, and nuzzled his leg by leaning up on it like a cat would do, rubbing cutely. "Eevee!"

"…Haha, you're right, Eevee! Who needs them!" He tossed his hand out at the girls and bent down to pick Eevee up. "Come on, I'll carry you on the bus! I know how you don't like new experiences… so I'll make sure the rides not so bumpy for ya." He kindly stated, as Eevee stayed in his arms as Pearl loaded the kids into the public bus.

"Octavius, you don't mind Nevermore seeing around while we have our time, do you? I want to make sure the kids are well looked after. Oh! And Candy too." Pearl looked up to her Octillery, who happily nodded in approval. "Quite right then. Nevermore, come on out, deary."

Her Murkrow emerged from it's pokeball and flapped it's wings outside the bus. "Murkrow?"

"Go ahead and tag along outside if you'd like to stretch your wings. But remember to watch the others while me and Octrillery walk around when we get there." Pearl really wanted the 'alone time' with her pokemon before joining the others, to go over memories of her younger years with him and her together.

Murkrow understood, he also had a very nice day with Pearl when he was first captured. She was a sentimental woman, who loved to remember her grand youth and adventures with her pokemon. After her husband died, it was all she could really do besides fulfilling her mother's dream and carrying on her grandmother's legacy of the Daycare Center.

With everyone loaded up, the bus began to move, as Jake saw Candy looking deep in thought, hitting her head lightly with her knuckle as she tried to remember something…

"Woah, I don't think I've ever seen a human being think that hard." Jake stated, making Candy snap out of her squinted closed eye'd thought process and look to the kid. "You must be really stupid."

"Excuse me, isn't it _rude_ to stare at people?" she tried to reprehend him, but just sighed and gave up, losing her former position and stooping herself down the back chair and sitting rather lazily. "Oh, what would you care, anyway? You already have no extra snacks to fill over 2 years…"

"Hey! Answer me! What were you thinking about?"

"You never asked me what I was thinking about… only that I was stupid and think to hard." She stated, looking bummed out already. She was actually _really _excited to go to the aquarium, but with these kids to look after….

She sighed again.

She'll never have any real fun…

"Fine, have it your way. Ehem." Jake turned to her, still holding Eevee as he nodded his head with each motion Jake made as he spoke again. "My dear, Candy. What, prey tell, are you thinking?" he sounded so Shakespearian, but it was only to mock her really.

She raised an eyebrow, "Since when has Shakespear ever been proper manners to you, kid?"

"…I don't know." Jake shrugged, and Eevee mimicked again. "I thought it was proper English."

"…aye, aye, aye…" she held her head and shook it, before sitting up in her chair and being honest with him, leaning forward and arching her back a bit. She held her hands in front of her and spoke her thoughts out loud, "I thought it was really something… you know, that Pearl sets a day aside and remembers her pokemon and her's first meeting, and all the adventures they've had together and stuff." She looked down. "I was just thinking… Gee, I wish I was that kind of a trainer… but I guess that's silly right?" Candy looked back up at Jake, ready for the mocking.

"…It does sound a little stupid…" he stated at first, before continuing. "But I see what you mean. I want to remember the first day I met Eevee too!" he took Eevee's paws and moved them up and down, as Eevee seemed to laugh at him playing with his paws.

"…Really? So then,… are you a little stupid in agreeing with me?" She honestly asked, considering he did just say it was stupid in the beginning.

"I said it _sounded _stupid at first, geez, you have terrible hearing, Ugly." He moved away from her and continued to favor Eevee as he loved his attention from Jake.

"Hmph, little rascal." Candy pouted as she turned away, but smiled, knowing he didn't really mean half the mean things he said to her anyway.

He was just a kid, after all.

"Hey! I want to hold TorTor!"

"B-but you're holding IgglyWiggly!"

"Then give me Riolulu!"

"I thought we agreed he'd sit in the middle! Between us two!"

"Ah, great… the twins are fighting." Candy looked over her seat to see them way in the back, causing a commotion as Torchic jumped and kicked its legs in the air, looking ecstatic to be out of the Daycare center and out and about. "Tor, tor, tor, tor!" she landed on the ground and took off down the isle, just wanting to run around.

Riolu was squished between the two girls, and hated every second of it, but tried to practice patience as Pearl had once asked him too.

He almost used Feint on one of them to get them to stop tugging on his ears…

As they continued to grab Igglypuff out of their hands, and keep fighting over whose lap she sits on, he began to have little anger marks appear on his head.

Finally, he snapped, and let out a huge cry, "RIOOOOLUUUU!" he jumped down, holding his head and rushing to Candy, jumping up and laying across her lap. "Ri…Ri…Riolu." He huffed and puffed, before collapsing and letting his head fall down, completely exhausted by the two girls.

"Eh…heheheh. Little girls can be a handful, huh?" Candy teased, as Riolu just looked up at her and huffed to the side, agreeing sarcastically it seemed.

"IgglyWiggly should decide!" Tia finally hollered out, as half the adults on the bus had anime sweat drops on their face at how loud and obnoxious the two girls were being right now.

"_Quietly_… solve your differences, girls." Pearl was one of those adults…

"Hmm." Mia looked to Pearl and nodded, before setting Igglypuff in the middle of the seat. "Go on, Wiggly-Miggly-Siggly! Pick me!" she rubbed her hands up against Igglypuff's cheeks as Igglypuff giggled, having been tossed around like a beach ball was apparently fun to her.

"No, no! Iggly-poo! I'm the one that slips you cookies under the table, remember?!" Tia piped in, not wanting to lose to her sister. "Plus, I'm cute! See?" She squished her own cheeks in, making her sister laugh and point at her.

"You're just as cute as me!"

"Oh… right."

"Hahaha!" the girls laughed together, as Igglypuff just looked innocently up at them, being very gullible and thinking that if she was to squish her face, she too, could be cute.

"Iggly-Iggly-IgglyPUFF!"

As she did so, the girls looked down and 'aw'ed at her cuteness, resulting in them not fighting over her anymore and just enjoying her rubbing her cheeks together and squishing her face, making her plum little body look funny and cute.

Jake huffed, "They make weird nicknames for pokemon." He stated, and looked to Candy, "Why didn't you break them up, Ugly?"

"…All winter you called me Ugly… How about you call me _Pretty_, and I'll answer you." Candy slowly turned to glare at him, before making a cute smile and completely changing her mood.

"…Pretty ugly." He stated, and started laughing, kicking his legs up.

Candy flinched and felt an arrow dive down to swoop up and spin itself into her soul, before darting out and away. However… she pretty much set herself up for that one.

"I believe I can answer that, Jake." Pearl turned to the two ahead of herself, and placed her hands on her cane. "I want the girls to learn to solve their own problems _before_ we step in. You can't always rely on adults to solve every problem you have. And the girls are old enough that they can learn to rely on their own intuition. We step in only if the conflict gets worse or is still unresolved. Look,-" she moved her gaze to the girls, giggling and laughing as if the fight never happened between them. "They are sisters, after all. I'm sure they've already learned how to cope with each other and their slight differences. Although, being twins, they still have many things in common." She stated, and looked back to Jake. "Don't you have anything in common with your sister? Do you fight with her too?"

"…Mom's always hogging her… I just kinda stare and keep my distance." He looked down solemnly, as Pearl and Candy looked to each other, seeming worried. Eevee looked up too, wondering why her friend suddenly grew so melancholy all of a sudden.

The bus abruptly stopped as the driver took down his speaker receiver and called out, "Vaporeon Aquarium everyone." He seemed to be as thrilled as the rest of the passengers were when the two little girls jumped down and followed Jake and Candy out with Pearl at the rear of the line.

Before they all stepped off, Pearl turned around and bowed, apologizing for the girls, before continuing off the bus.

"…I fear he may not come back for us…" Candy stated, watching the bus drive off.

"Oh, that'll be alright. There are plenty of buses." Pearl mused, seeming to think positively as they heard a familiar voice call to them.

"Miss Pearl! Candy!" Will waved to her, having his brother next to him with his arms around two cute blondes as he noticed his little brother waving at Candy.

"Heh, typical he would go for THAT blonde…" he muttered, and turned around to start walking into the Aquarium. "Alright ladies~ Now, let me show you the part of the aquarium I, almost singlehandedly, rebuilt for the upcoming premier showing of the Aqua Circle Showcase!"

The girl's oh'd in awe and excitement, as they giggled and followed him in. Will just looked back and shook his head, not hearing what his brother had said but dashing over to Candy.

"Hey, Candy! I heard you may be busy with your friends from that Pokemon School so I… well, I heard Pearl was coming for Octavius and I had to join along!" He grinned, scratching his head nervously as he spoke. It was probably the first time she saw him out of his light blue mail attire.

"O-oh, that sounds fun. I'd be happy to go to the aquarium with you, but we'd have to watch the kids and all." She closed her eyes and smiled, not seeing any harm in that, as she had taken a moment to look him over in his new clothes. "Yeah, Shade and Tai will be here in a few weeks time. They're brothers living on a farm together up where I studied in the pokemon school… Hey, nice jacket." She commented, as Will 'huh'd and looked over his attire, before blushing and adjusting it.

"O-o-oh! Thank you! Um.. Phil told me to wear it.." he looked to be getting nervous as Pearl began to see what may be happening here…

"'Cuse me." She bummed Candy more toward him, having Candy leap in fright and fall into his arms as Pearl walked away, waving back at them. "Do take care of the kids, dearies~"

"Octi, Octi!" Octillery cheered back too, before making a face and snickering at the two, forming a heart with his tentacles.

"Uh…uhhhh…" Candy and Will were stuck just hanging in there in the moment for a second, blushing and processing what had just happened, before Mia tapped her foot on the ground.

"Excuse me! We're not gonna have time to see all the water pokemon before the show starts if you two are goo-goo eyeing each other!"

"…Ew." Jake looked away, as Tia looked to him and blushed.

"W-what… you don't like goo-goo eyes?" she seemed very concerned.

"Romance is for dummies!" he shouted out, and raced in with Eevee on his shoulders. "I'm gonna go and try and smell a Magikarp!"

"Eh!? And you f-find that okay, but not romance?!" Tia's face turned to one of confusion and disappointment, as she grabbed her sister's hand and raced in after him, not wanting to lose him. "Come on, Mia!"

"H-hey! Why are we following the rude boy?" Mia was dragged along as Candy and Will quickly jumped from one another away and looked to the ground.

"Uh… um, Will… there's something I should tell you…" Candy shiver in fright, before Will quickly took some courage and ran up to the entrance.

"C-come on! It's okay, it was an a-a-ccident anyway! Besides,.. the kids are getting away!" his hand spazzed out by waving it up and down so much as he pointed off to where the kids were headed. "You're not really gonna let that kid smell a Magikarp, are you!?"

"N-n-no!" Candy ran in to stop Jake, as Will followed closely behind her. "Jake! Put the Magikarp DOWN!"

-a few hours later-

"LAPRAS~!"

"Woahh…~"

The kids had seen a lot of typical water pokemon, but this was the first time they saw a Lapras emerge from under the water.

"This here is Bessie, with her little girl, Jezebel!"

The announcer rose her arm up, as a baby Lapras emerged from the water, diving out and jumping as it landed back in the water, before coming up and swimming to nuzzle it's mother.

"Aren't they the cutest? Please give a round of applause!"

The crowd clapped, seeing the outside enclosure and moving off the big veranda and down back into the rest of the aquarium.

"Wow, I never have seen a Lapras before! Have you, Candy?" Will asked, as Candy still seemed slightly nervous.

"Em…hmm." She shook her head, having some sweat drip down her face as she kept trying to find a good moment to tell him…. "L-look… Will, I think there's something I should-"

"Alright! A Magikarp!"

"…**Don't you dare.**"

She turned her attention to Jake and stomped off after him. Will looked puzzled but smiled at her kind heart.

"…She's afraid of love, you know."

"Huh?" Will looked down at Mia, who was holding a Marill in her arms, one of the pokemon entertainers that the kids were allowed to hold. "Wh…what did you say?"

"She's afraid of being in a romantic relationship. She likes men, but she fears what they may do if she was to fall for one. She's scared of getting too close and getting her heart-"

"JAAKEEE!"

"I almost got it!"

"GET OUT OF THE WATER!"

Candy was LITERALLY holding the boy back by his waist, pushing her leg back on the low glass as he was trying to jump over it. He had his arms stretched out trying to catch a Magikarp that was frozen in spot, blinking his left eye, and then his right.

"DON'T YOU **DARE **HURT THAT MAGIKARP!"

"Eevee! Eevee!"

Eevee frantically paced on the side lines, but seemed to be agreeing with Candy for him to get down.

"I'm not gonna hurt it! I want to _smell _it!"

"What's with you boys and doing nasty things like smelling odd smells!"

Will laughed a little, before looking back at Mia, who had ran off to rejoin her sister, as the two could never be apart for long.

"..Afraid… of love?" he repeated her words, as Candy came over, her hair messed up, and Jake grinning like a crazy mad man.

"I smelled it."

"He leaned in his face in and the Magikarp splashed…"

"We're both wet!" he cheered, kicking his legs up in delight. "Hahaha! Now you're even _more_ ugly! It's a miracle!"

"….**You little twerp…**" She glared down at him, as he twitched in fright a bit.

"Uh-oh…Eep!" He wiggled out of her arms and ran off, "Come on, Eevee! It's a monster!"

"GET BACK HERE OR I SWEAR YOUR FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS! WHERE IS PEARL!?"

Candy dashed off after the boy, thinking of giving him a good talking too as she called back to Will, "Hey! Watch the twins alright!"

"U-uh-!" He looked behind him left and right, before seeing the twins watch three Marills jump on spinning balls, and hold there position. "G-got it!" he hollered back, throwing her a thumbs up and sighing. "Well, this isn't how I planned the day in my head at all.." he sighed out, but laughed a little too. "Oh well, can't be helped." He concluded, and walked back to the two twins.

Pearl walked down the shores of the beach, where the outside enclosure for the Laprases were and breathed in the fresh air.

"Ah, yes… this was where it happened… before this Aquarium even started up, it was just a humble fishing spot, and lovely quiet beach to relax on." She looked over to a Rocky area as she saw her younger self fishing, before feeling something tug on her line. She got all excited and stumbled on the rocks, scrapping her knee and reeling up her line to find that the pokemon was gone.

Her head fell to the side in disappointment, before she seemed to hear something and looked down. A little Remoraid was sticking it's head out of the water, and grinned up at her, before seeing her wound.

"_Oh? This? It's just a scratch. Haha!_" she responded to it's concerned look.

It looked back at her and smiled, as she tried to get up, "_I'm sure it's fine-Ah!_" She suddenly got back down, holding her leg and twitching in pain.

The Remoraid flailed in the current, looking very worried for the human girl.

"_I…I really am fine…_" she stated, through one squinted closed eye. "_I… I just need some rest is all._"

Seeing the girl needed help, and her courage in trying to keep him calm and not worry him, he sent up a signal beam into the sky.

Some local men walking on the beach saw the signal, and quickly ran towards where it was coming from, seeing her hurt and helping her back to the shore.

Once on the sand, she grinned happily to the Remoraid who splashed and jumped out of the water, wanting a better view of what was happening.

"Heh, do you want to keep saving me, little guy?" she giggled, and took out a pokeball. "Here!" she tossed it out.

The Remoraid was surprised a bit to see a pokeball, as it landed near him and floated in the water.

He quickly made up his mind, gazing at the shiny pokeball as a glare caught his eye and he knew that a kind hearted human like her would make a great trainer someday.

With all of his heart put into it, he wiggled back a bit and then charged toward the ball, happily getting caught as the pokeball washed up against the shore, and the young Pearl took it.

Now the old Pearl held the pokeball out in her hand, the same as she had as a young girl, and smiled through her lines for eyes. "Yes… I remember. And you've helped me ever sense." She grinned up to her Octillery, who seemed to be shedding tears and remembering too, as he nodded and Pearl bent her head down a bit to wipe his tears away.

"Oh, stop that. You know that when you cry, I start to want to cry too. We'll have none of that on this happy day, now will we?" she chimed out, as her Octillery sucked up his tears and held a powerful look on his face. "Atta boy." She praised, before looking back to the Aquarium, seeing the lights lit up as the show was about to start.

"Oh? Seems the famous Vaporeon is about to perform." She smiled, putting her hands behind her back and walking back across the lonely beach.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you the most beautiful, breath-taking, and gorgeous sea pokemon of all! Thhheeeeee Majestic Vaporeon!"

"Vaayy!"

A shimmer in the water, before a beautiful head arose from the water's surface, and then the pokemon leaped up and did a spin in the air, showing off it's form and tail's curl as cameras flashed all around.

"This wonderful pokemon is going to star in it's own Poke Studio's production! The _Vaporizing Vaporeon_!"

"Oohhhh…~"

"As you can see folks, our Vaporeon can simply _disappear _in the water's waves, before-!"

The Vaporeon leapt out another powerful jump and did another pose in mid-air, showing off its radiant beauty and elegance.

"It comes to completely take any pokemon near the water's edge by surprise with it's beauty and magnificence!"

"Woah Cool!" "I want a Vaporeon, Mommy!" "It's like a mermaid!" "Vaporeon is my favorite pokemon!" "Yeah! Vapereon is the best Eevee evolution EVER!" "Eh, it's okay." "I want an Eevee just to give it a water stone and have my very own Vaporeon!" "Vaporeon rules!"

Eevee look up at the Vaporeon and heard what others were saying around it, and bent his ears down…

"Huh?" Jake looked down and smiled, "Hey, don't worry, buddy… I think you're cool just the way you are!" he stated, as Eevee cheered up and beamed up to him.

"Vee?"

"Really, really." He winked.

Riolu was sitting down, having been stuck with the twins, Torchic, and Igglypuff the whole time. He folded his arms and watched the Vaporeon do its tricks, and secretly… being amazed by them. But he wasn't about to show it.

Torchic didn't want to stay still, as it rushed up to the tank's edge, where the splash zone was, with some other kids and pokemon, before freaking out over the water from the splashing over the top of it down onto them. It was quick enough to dodge, but loved the thrill of racing away from it.

Pearl sat down near the kids as Candy looked exhausted, sitting next to Will who felt a little bad for her. Will promised he'd watch Torchic and Igglypuff, as she was fast asleep on his lap, having fallen asleep and only opened her eyes when the crowd cheered.

Apparently, she didn't understand what was being cheered for, since Vapereon turned invisible once it hit the water.

"The poor thing is missing it." Candy stated, and sighed. "I'm missing it…" she felt her eyes droop as she then used her fingers to pull her eyelids up. "I never want to have a son." She concluded, and let her eyelids drop again from the pain of keeping them open. Even if the Vaporeon was cool, she was just to tried to care anymore…

"Thanks folks, now let's see Vaporeon's signature move! Vaporeon, please use-"

The lights went out suddenly, as everyone started freaking out.

This got Candy's attention as she leaned up from her chair, "W-..what's happening…?"

"S-sorry folks! We seem to be having a malfun-EMMPHH!EMM!"

The microphone seemed to drop as someone grabbed it, and a deep voice was heard throughout the stadium.

"Everyone. Please remain in your seats. A group of my associates will be coming along to take all your pokemon. If you cooperate, no one will be harmed. If you refuse…"

The crowd started to freak out, as men with 'R's on their shirts started forcing them to hand over their pokemon.

People shrieked as Vaporeon came out of the water, confused, and looked around.

"Torchic! Tor!" Torchic seemed to be trying to tell it to help, but a man scooped it up and stuffed it into a bag, along with the other pokemon that were playing the kids down by the tank's edge.

"In you go!" he snickered, as Vaporeon's eyes widened before it took a serious look.

Jumping out of the water, Vaporeon let out a powerful Ice Beam.

The man's lower half was frozen solid, as he blinked his eyes a moment and started flailing his arms around, "W-what!? I'm stuck!"

In the shadowy darkness, a figure flew out of the tank and the shine of its eyes lit the darkness around the man as it swung its tail into his face.

The bag was dropped and the pokemon escaped, as Vaporeon moved it's head into the bag, and in it's mouth, was a panicking Torchic.

"Torchic!" Pearl had been using her Murkrow to see through the darkness, as the gang was alright thanks to Murkrow taking out any bad guy that came their way. "Octillery! Help us get Torchic!"

"Octi!" Octillery was determined to succeed in saving his friends this time, and slid through the slippery rails by using his own Ice Beam before sending a Gunk Shot at a Rocket Grunt that tried to grab Vaporeon with Torchic in her mouth.

The powerful move sent the man flying backwards, as Octillery explained that Torchic's his friend.

Vaporeon nodded, and looked up to try and peer through the darkness, before seeing a shadowy figure flying near the open windows, the only source of light right now.

Octillery suddenly remembered his first encounter with Pearl, and looked down with a deep resolution.

The stadium was filled with a heavenly light of multiple colors from Octillery's Signal Beam, as trainers were able to finally have a fighting chance.

Murkrow dived down and was able to retrieve Torchic, as he nodded to the Vaporeon for her assistance in keeping the baby pokemon safe and flapped off to find Pearl and the others, as Octillery kept up his Signal Beam for the rest of the people to have light.

The police arrived as Candy and Will were about to battle and the Rocket gang escaped.

"How many pokemon did they get away with?! Quick, Will! We have to-" Candy was ready to take off after them, but Pearl held up a hand. "W-what.. Pearl, you can't be-!"

"The children's lives are in our care, Candy… we must remember that their families know we have them here… and this will surely come on the news." Pearl was thinking logically, even though she desperately wanted Candy and Will to rush off and take them down, she also worried they weren't quite ready for that yet. "There will come a time… when you will stand up to injustice and face this world with no fear in your eyes, due to complete trust in yourself and in your pokemon…" she looked out to where the police had gathered most of the criminals up, and saw other people reuniting with pokemon that were about to be stolen moments beforehand. "When that day comes… I'll have no right to stop you." she turned back to the two, as they slowly put their pokeballs away.

"Come! We must ensure that for the survival of the Pokemon Daycare and these little ones, that they are brought home safely and out of harms way."

"Yes ma'am."

The dive home was a silent one.

Igglypuff had slept through most of it, and Torchic was _actually sitting still_ for once, going all 'desu-eyed' over a limited edition Vaporeon necklace that Vaporeon insisted on giving her. As they were about to leave the aquarium, she tossed it to her, for her bravery in sticking by the pool to ask for her help.

Riolu had actually fought some Rocket Grunt in the dark, and won nonetheless, saving a boy and his Lugia plushie. He originally thought it was a pokemon, and was a bit upset that it wasn't… The grunt didn't know that either but still took off once beaten. He now weak from the battle, and seemed to kick the back of the chair in frustration.

He hated feeling _weak_.

And he longed for the day he could defend himself.

He may have won, but he was hurt, and wished he could battle without taking so much damage…

Eevee had stayed close to Jake's side, but also had growled at a Rocket Grunt, showing no fear, as he had lost his fear when Gengar had attacked Jake.

Eevee seemed to only be able to summon courage with Jake around, and so it used its Bite attack to chomp down on the Rocket Grunts hand, as Jake rammed his head into the man's gut and Candy round-house kicked him down and got Jake out of there.

He faintly remembers her saying, "Not my Kid!" and picking Jake up, holding him while they got out of there onto the stairs of the stadium.

The twins had stuck together with Pearl and Will, as he kept an eye on Candy as she got Jake back with the gang.

Pearl found Octillery and fell to her knees, hugging him, and thanking the heavens that he was alright.

Murkrow was returned to his ball with a peck on the cheek from Torchic as a thank you for flying her home.

The kids went back home to worried parents, who thanked Candy and Pearl for keeping them safe, and asked them to send their regards to Will as well.

Will had to leave to find Phil, and make sure he was alright.

Walking Pearl back to the Daycare Center where she lived, Candy still felt a longing to chase after Team Rocket… but knew in her heart that Pearl was right.

"..Pearl?"

"Yes, my dear."

"…I've always kind of… put off my journey for when I saved enough money or got stronger with my pokemon but…" she looked away, a little worried. "…Do you ever think I'll be as great… as well…."

She stopped down the path and rose her head to Pearl. "You?"

Pearl stopped, hearing the compliment and turned around, having withdrew Octavius to let him get some deserved rest. "…I believe everyone has the makings of a fine trainer." She stated, "However…" she raised her finger, and pointed it to Candy. "I see in you a potential to be far greater than any trainer I've ever faced. I await the day you mature into a fine young woman, and take on the Pokemon League." She kindly smirked, showing that she had a lot of faith in Candy.

Candy's face lit up with tears of joy, as she tried to hold it all in. "T-thank you, Pearl!" she wiped her eyes.

"Hmhm, yes well… you need to learn and grow a little first. But you will be a fine trainer one day. I can see it." She turned around and continued to head home. "I can head back on my own from here, deary. Go on and tidy up yourself back at your apartment."

"…Thank you,…uh, again!" Candy knew the road was about to end anyway, and so she waved and took off down to get back to the city.

"Sweet girl." Pearl stated, and looked up at the moon, "Yes… I sense great things in her."

_Suicune was peeking through the forest's cover of trees and bushes to see and hear all the old lady and young girl spoke about, before dashing away, jumping onto a pond and racing across it, causing ripple effects as it raced to catch up with Candy._

Candy continued to run home before something leapt out from the forest sides. Shocked, she was about to scream a little, before stopping herself and seeing the beauty of the legendary pokemon.

It stopped right in front of her, an omen to most that Candy was destined to be one of the great trainers of the world, as Suicune turned it's head to her, and nodded.

_Seems there's more than one person who believes in Candy's abilities…_

"Uhh…"

Candy slowly went to for a pokeball, thinking that maybe the Suicune wanted to battle, since it hadn't moved from it's spot. It's gorgeous hair rippled behind it, as it let out a cry and dashed toward her.

She freaked out and ducked, as it jumped over her and then turned, racing off into the forest again, and disappearing into the darkness.

Candy looked up and tried to scan around for the suicune again, but couldn't see it. "…Aw man…" she felt bad for showing cowardness, but wondered if Suicune didn't care and was going to jump over her anyway to flee.

In the moonlight, Candy fell to her knees, exhausted and overwhelmed with adrenaline pulsing through her veins. She was calming down, leaning her head back and remembering what all the Legendaries in her book at school looked like, and that there was so many pokemon that professors and other smart people still don't know about to this day!

Yanking her head forward, she let out a groan at how eventfully tiring this whole day was, but how special it was too.

She knew she wanted to be a pokemon trainer. One that was worthy enough to have seen Suicune.

_Du-ling!_

_Suicune Registered._

_Location confirmed._

"…!"

Candy's eyes widened as she reached for her Pokedex, opening it up and seeing Suicune's face on the screen.

"…WELL, SMELL ME A MAGIKARP!"

(Wasn't that fun!? Octillery redeemed himself from last time and we finally learn more about our characters and pokemon! :D What's next? It's up to you! Which pokemon shall be featured this time? Write in fast!)

**For this next adventure, I need a pokemon who can eat! Submit a big eater if you can unscramble these pokemons names first!**

**AYAQRAZU**

**IGOPTE**

**LUMPILEV**

**Good luck! :D**


	5. Picnic of the Munchlax

Pokemon Daycare

Picnic of the Munchlax

By: Cutegirlmayra (So, the results are in! :D I was so excited to write for this story that I decided to break off from my 'list' of chapters to do xD The answers were Rayquaza, Togepi, and Vileplume! :D The next pokemon will be Munchlax! According to the winner ;) congrats! And here we go!)

"Goodbye, Dad!" Jake waved off to his dad and rushed into the daycare center, "Pearl? Ugly? Where are you guys anyway?" he looked all around, and knowing he couldn't cross the red line to the upstairs apartment where Pearl was, he just looked up and called, "HELLO?!"

"We're in the middle of battle!" Candy leaned her head back, showing Jake they were outside on the battlefield.

"Oh? Cool!" Jake rushed out, and was immediately greeted by Eevee. "Hey there, little guy!" he laughed, as Eevee rushed around him, circling in glee that he had arrived. He ran over to where Candy was trying to instruct the girls.

"Alright, now go ahead and give Igglypuff a command!" she cried out.

"But I wanted Igglypuff on MY side!" Tia shouted out.

"But Igglypuff likes me more." Mia stuck her tongue out at her sister, as Tia's face went big with shock and then puffed up in red anger.

"She only likes you cause you make her fat with cookies!"

Her sister gasped, "Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Girls, girls please! Ay, ay, ay…" Candy shook her head, holding her hand up to her forehead as Jake got up on the bleachers that resembled benches and sat on one of the rows, kicking his feet up as Riolu sat down next to him.

Riolu crossed his legs and folded his arms, watching intently.

"…They didn't allow you to battle this time… did they?"

By the reaction of Riolu seeming to be hit with an imaginary attack, and grip his heart while holding his head down with sweat drops appearing all over his head, dripping down it, he figured he was right.

"Haha, better luck next time!" he laughed, and patted the small pokemon's back.

Riolu just clenched his teeth together, growling at the fact that he couldn't battle today. He hopped off the bench and decided to do his own 'training' and try and use Quick Attack and maybe Force Palm on a near by tree.

"Wow, he sure is dedicated to getting strong." Jake stated, as Eevee jumped up on his lap.

"Eevee, eevee." He seemed to be trying to tell him, 'it's alright.' And keep him from worrying about it.

"Just… just tell Torchic to attack!" Candy was getting exhausted, but she remembered her first time training up her Pichu, and knew that it wasn't all that easy at first…

"..uh… umm…" Tia looked to Candy, unsure of what to do by her obvious hesitation and her hand up to her mouth, seeming to want to bite her nails.

Candy sighed, and smiled kindly to the girl. "Try an Ember." She encouraged.

"Oh! Ember!" She pointed proudly, as Torchic happily rushed toward Igglypuff, and let some flames out of her mouth.

"Tor, tor, tor!" a few more flames let out, till Torchic started going crazy with Ember attacks.

"Uhh… is that suppose to happen?" Tia asked, a bit awkward about the scene before her as Igglypuff dodged each one, even zooming to three spots to dodge with different 'pretty' poses.

One pose was on her head, kicking her feet, and the other was twirling like a ballerina before moving to her last position, which was her putting her face and arms down together before opening it up like a big, 'Hellwo!'.

"Hmm… Quite the fast little one, isn't she?" Pearl commented to herself, but Nevermore, sitting beside her, nodding and cawed back his approval of her statement.

"Uhh… Igglypuff! Use Sweet Kiss!" Mia ordered, as Igglypuff let out a fancy twirl with big bulbous anime cute eyes and an angel flew out of her kiss and spun around Torchic.

The angel kissed Torchic's cheek and disappeared, leaving Torchic to blink a moment before becoming completely confused.

"Oh no! What does that do?"

"Well, it leaves Torchic confused, meaning it could-"

Torchic lifted it's foot, still being dizzy, and scratched itself.

"…Hurt itself…"

"Wha!? Then is it useless? Did I lose?" Tia had leaned forward, calling out in disappointment as Mia giggled.

"I won!"

"N-no, the battle is decided when one pokemon can't continuing fighting. Torchic still has a chance to win, you just have to help it snap out of confusion."

"H-how do I do that?" Tia looked worried, not sure how she could help Torchic when it's so confused that it literally hits itself…

"You have to try and connect your heart with your pokemon's heart. I know you can do it!" Candy encouraged, putting her hands up and showing that she believed in Tia.

Tia nodded nervously, and gulped, looking to Torchic. "Torchic?"

"Tor…Tor…~" Torchic was WAY out of it, doing a strange wobbly dance as it moved from one leg to the other.

"Uhh…umm… Please use Scratch!"

It hit itself again.

"Uh! Oh no!"

"Now it's my turn, right?! Go Igglypuff! Use Copycat!" Mia took advantage of the situation at once, and Igglypuff used a magic orb to take the move previously done before it.

But it failed.

"Wha? Nothing happened… Hey! What gives, Igglypuff!"

"Don't be upset with her. Copycat doesn't work unless the opposing pokemon used a move before it. Torchic hit itself, and wasn't able to provide a move for her." Pearl explained.

"Oh.. is that what happened?" Candy softly stated to herself, obviously not knowing why that failed either.

"Heh, Ugly and a dumb blonde! Is there anything you AREN'T bad at? Hahaha!" Jake kicked his legs as Eevee sighed, not liking when he was being cruel to Candy, as Candy's head fumed with red anger and turned around to cry out a scold at him.

"Why I outta-!"

"Candy… you are the mature adult, remember?"

"But Miss Pearl!" She turned around, crying chibi tears.

"Jake! No cookies."

"Whatever."

"THAT PUNISHMENT ISN'T ENOUGH! IT'S NOT WORKING!" Candy called out, seriously upset that Pearl just seemed to ignore the behavior Jake showed.

"Jake!" Pearl looked back to him, smiling kindly. "I won't let you battle with Eevee again if you continue this mockery." She stated.

"…WHAT!?" Jake clung to Eevee, as it blinked in confusion at his quick response, completely squished by his desperate bear hug. "You can't let Eevee battle with anyone else! He'll get scared without me!"

"Then I would advise you to find a better way to address Candy." She turned back to watch the girls.

"….Hmph." he looked away, obviously upset that THAT punishment was too much for him to fight back against…

Candy yippeed, doing a little dance and laughing like some weird lady as she finally got back at Jake for once.

"Torchic! Snap out of it! I need you right now, so… so just do it!" Tia called, but Torchic hit itself again, and fainted. "Ah!"

"Oh…? I think it's dead." Mia stated, looking puzzled and tilting her head slightly before leaning up and looking over the field to see the swirls in Torchic's eyes.

"It's not dead, silly girl." Pearl chuckled, getting up and walking over to Torchic. "Here…" she pulled out a potion and squirted some of it's healing substance on her.

Torchic twitched a bit, but then blinked it's eyes open and jumped up, running around and being loud and hyper again.

"Hmm, hmm. See? She just needed to rest a bit is all." Pearl smiled to the two girls.

"Igglypuff's the greatest pokemon EVER!" Mia laughed, holding Igglypuff high in the air and pressing her against her cheek. "And so fluffy too!"

"Nah, uh. The word your looking for is POOFY!" Tia rushed over, grabbing the pokemon out of her sister's hands and holding it up to herself. "And you spoil her to much!"

"Hey!"

"Alright, girls. Don't fight…" Candy walked over calmly, but still having some left over 'giddiness' from her victory a moment ago. She bent down by them with a big go-lucky smile on her face. "Now, now, children~ Why don't we share the pokemon!" She took Igglypuff, who literally looked like a doll when people held it, smiling and not seeming to understand that there was fighting going on. Candy took the girls's hands and then put Igglypuff's small hands in there's, so they could walk hand in hand with each other, even if the girls needed to bend over slightly to do so, since Igglypuff was so small anyway.

"Iggly?" She smiled happily, as the two girls looked to each other and smiled hugely as well, seeing that Igglypuff looked just like a baby.

"Let's swing her like Daddy and Mommy do with us!"

"Yeah!"

"Iggggly~ Puuuff~ Iggggly~ Puuff~" The girls swung Igglypuff by leaning up and moving their arms, but gave Igglypuff a moment to touch the ground before they swung her again.

The girls started chiming Igglypuff's name with her, and the two seemed to grow closer to her in a way.

"Aww, aren't you two precious~!" Candy put her hands to her face, blushing at the adorable girls and Igglypuff's cuteness. She was literally having a great day now.

"Hmm, I believe this calls for a picnic." Pearl stated, and called the children to her. "Come along now, dearies. I know a beautiful and peaceful plain not to far into the forest where we can sit under a lone tree." She stated, and looked to Murkrow, "Could you fight off any unwanted company that may cause some harm near there? I hear some strong pokemon came into the forest not to long ago, and I don't want the children or the baby pokemon to be in any kind of danger…" Pearl seemed slightly worried, but Nevermore cawed out his pleasure at doing some 'patrol work' around the area and flew off.

"Wow, a picnic!" The girls cheered together, as Jake jumped down off the blenchers and huffed. "Whatever. It's probably gonna be lame." He stated, and looked to Candy. "Boring, as usual." And then turned away from her.

"…Oh what? Mr. 'I've been beat' suddenly lost the fun in life?" Candy leaned down, smirking evily as her face distorted in her glee at how upset he was. Though, he looked away, annoyed by her and just walked up to Pearl.

"I calm harassment." He stated, as Candy fell over.

"WHAT?!"

"Candy, leave Jake alone."

"I'm feeling bullied."

"YOU BULLIED ME, YOU SNOT-NOSE-!"

"Candy?"

"…Little angel." She muttered out. "Well, whatever! I don't need this! I'll go train my pokemon!" she looked back to see Riolu still really trying to knock out that tree…

"Riolu! Want to come and try gaining experience too?" She felt a bit bad for him, he used to be so mischievous, and at least a little lively. But now it was train and train some more. He barely played like a kid anymore…

However, he was pretty loyal to Candy, since she always took care of the baby pokemon while Pearl ran errands and such things like that. So he grew close to her, and seemed to really trust her. Which, in the beginning, he seemed to not really trust anyone at all…

"Ri?" He looked toward Candy, and smiled as he if he wanted that opportunity more than anything. "Riolu! Rio!" he jumped up in glee and ran toward her, happy as can be.

"Haha! Perfect!"

"Tor?" Torchic looked up at Candy, eyes shining, still wearing the necklace around it's pudgy neck.

"Huh? Oh… I'm sorry. I think you need to stay with Pearl this time." Candy admitted, and brought out her two pokeballs. "Alright, come out everyone!"

Pichu came out… and then…

"Chikor! Chikor!" Her starter pokemon came out, one she had gotten from completeing the pokemon school graduation challenge, came bounding up with a necklace that was made to be like a tiara on her head.

"Woah! What's that pokemon?!" Tia exclaimed, as her and her sister ran up to it, having let go of Igglypuff for a moment.

Igglypuff stood there, feeling rejected, her eyes began to water before she started crying loudly.

Torchic _slowly_ walked over to Igglypuff, seeming to have lost all her positive energy too, and was tearing up and sniffling, not liking being rejected any more than Igglypuff did.

"IIGGGLY!" "…Tor…-chic!" (imagine the sniff being where she 'chic'd :) )

"…I didn't know you had another pokemon besides your Pichu." Jake admitted, putting Eevee down as Eevee looked shocked by his action, as he walked over to the new pokemon and bent down and put his arms on his knees, curious about it too.

Eevee puffed up it's cheek, and glared, growing that some other pokemon would steal it's spotlight from it's future trainer's eyes.

"Chi? Chikor? Chikor!" Chikorita showed off her stuff by modeling, loving the attention as she beamed with each new face that looked admiringly to her.

"Haha,… yeah, well. Flower is known to be a bit of a show off and uh, 'Up-town' girl. Hehe. I thought she wouldn't like the dirt and chaos that happened everyday…" Candy rubbed the back of her head, worried that she should of introduced Flower soon to the gang.

"Flower's her name?" Asked Mia.

"Yeah! Cause her final evolution is pretty beautiful!" Candy admitted, daydreaming about riding her own Meganium one day.

"Heh, you would give it a weird name, Ug-!" he clasped his hands over his mouth, and glared up at her.

"…Go on…" Candy bent down and gave him the same distorted evil smirk and face she did last time. "_Just try it~_"

"..! I HATE YOU!" Jake screamed out, upset he couldn't do what he wanted too, and raced off, as Flower put her leaf over her mouth, shocked by his rudeness.

She puffed and walked with a 'lady's flare' over to Candy, moving behind her and then to the side, stylishly moving her leaf again and striking a elegant pose.

"A-Anyway, I gotta go." Candy didn't know why her heart sank… nor why she felt so guilty and sad for FINALLY getting her revenge on him! It just… didn't make sense to her. "C-come on, you guys… let's train." She admitted, as Zippity looked back to Jake, and her ears bent down as she walked after her trainer.

For comfort, she lightly grabbed Zippity's legging, and smiled up to her.

"…At least you don't hate me as much as you let on." Candy smiled, knowing her Pichu was just always going hard on her, but cared about her, and wanted her to be a great trainer too someday…

"Riolu!" Riolu seemed to believe that too, and nodded his hand and moved his hands out wide and back to him, as if showing how much he liked her in his hand movement.

"Hahaha! I love you too, kiddo." She winked to him, as Chikortia just kept her eyes closed and walked on, strutting.

"…And I suppose you love me too?" Candy asked, looking down sarcastically at her as she barely opened her eye closest to her to look at her, and then huffed and closed it again. "Right…" she sweat dropped, "I guess I deserve that for not spending a lot of time with you lately…"

Back with Pearl and the kids, they all sat down to enjoy a lovely picnic.

Previously, they had gone back to the kitchen and made their meals, as Pearl taught them how to make a sandwich and then packed some other goodies with her and for the pokemon, they made poffins for themselves with the kids' help.

"Now, this may be hard for you to believe, but I, too, have a pokemon I keep with me." Pearl chimed. "But don't tell Candy, I plan on bequeathing it to her when I feel she's ready." She reached into her long sleeve.

On the picnic blanket, the three kids moved closer, excited as ever to see what it was.

"Come on out, Munchlax!" She called out, as Munchlax appeared and blinked his eyes, looking around.

"Woah! It's a Munchlax! Aren't they rare?" Asked Jake, seeming to know something about it.

In the background, the three baby pokemon seemed to look upset and fearful, panicking as they all realized their attention was ONCE AGAIN swiped from under their feet.

"Hoho, he adores spicy food." She lifted up a poffin. "Here you go, deary."

"Munchlax~" With a cool sounding voice, he tossed a hand to it, and then leaped up and did a spin, before coming down and eating it.

"Woah!" the three kids were quite impressed.

"Hoho, he really loves to do a trick for food. That's how he usually got food from other trainers before I caught him. I thought he may be a good addition to Candy's party someday. But remember, don't tell her." Pearl held up a finger to her mouth, the universal sign of keeping it a secret.

The three kids mimicked her, and nodded, as Munchlax started doing more tricks, and pointing to their food.

"Don't give him any. Hoho, he'll never stop eating…" she admitted, having an awkward tear drop drip down the side of her face.

"Heh, she'll probably give him a dumb name." Jake stated, taking his sandwich

"…Jake…" Pearl looked concerned when she heard him say that, and looked directly toward him. "Why do you pick on her so often? It's been almost been 6 months now and you still persist on hurting her with your cruel jokes…"

"…She's dumb." He stated again, as calmly as he could. But something was off when he said it that time, as he stared down and seemed slightly depressed…

"You can't always mean that… I always thought you might...well." Pearl stopped, looking down and away from him. "Nevermind."

"What? Like her?! Are you mad!? She's a monster! She's loud and she can't do anything right! She may try and be kind, but she's really just a funny person to mess with. Cause she's so dumb. If she wasn't so ugly, I would actually think her flaws just made her that much better." He took another piece of his sandwich and stuffed his face. "I hate her! I hated her since the moment I met her!"

"….I see." Pearl smiled, seeing as she seemed to have guessed right. "Well, girls like to be complimented, not scorned." She stated, and continued feeding the little pokemon who glared at Munchlax while they nibbled on their food, seeing him perform tricks and the girls clapping.

"Munchlax! Munchlax!" he seemed to thank them and nod his head in gratitude when they gave him a little piece of food to eat.

"Here you go! Haha! Do another one!"

"Girls..! Please don't feed him. He'll get persistent." Pearl warned. "I heard that Munchlax was like a street performer. But he was terribly difficult to catch, disappearing from trainer battles by running off and leaving no trace of ever being there. He was that good… But one Arena Trap Ability and he was a sitting duck." She stated, watching the lively Munchlax as he seemed to grow desperate for the girls attention again, pawing for their food and continuing to do tricks, but failing and messing up due to his fixation on their food…

"Munch…" he wined out, seeming about ready to cry in depression.

The girls sadly turned to him, but looked away.

"He's only bluffing his hunger, he's fine." Pearl stated. "Trust me, I know…" she sighed, remembering her time with the little performer as well… and knowing all his tricks… not just the ones he performed but his acting ability too…

"He's a trickster, huh?" Jake stated, looking to him as Eevee pawed his leg. "Oh! Sorry! Here!" he gave him a poffin he especially made for him, as Eevee delightfully ate it, and jumped around, deciding to do a trick for Jake too.

"Woah! Look at that!" he exclaimed. "That's some pretty high jumps there, Eevee!"

Munchlax heard the excitement in Jake's voice and his head literally shot over to his direction, before his body started waddling over to him, and he started to do more amazing tricks.

"Uh.. sorry, these are only for the baby pokemon." Jake stated, and lured the other pokemon over and fed them too.

Munchlax looked so worried, seeing the other pokemon get fed while not really doing anything made him even MORE desperate to get some for himself.

"You've done every trick in your book, dear boy. Relax, and maybe we'll feed you some more, hmm?" Pearl offered him a seat, and being completely out of ideas, he sighed and sat next to her obediently.

Hanging his head low, he waddled over and flopped down, looking utterly crushed that they wouldn't let him have every last bit of their food. He usually tricked trainers into giving him all their food, and before they knew what they had done, he would dash off and race to find a new audience.

"There, now isn't that pleasant?" Pearl smiled, and handed him a bowl of poffins.

Ecstatically, he started chowing down, leaving crumbs all in his wake.

"Now, now… that may be your last bowl, don't you think you should savor it and eat sparingly?"

Munchlax froze in complete fear, shaking as he realized this old lady could be right. If it was his last morsel,… he should savor it.

He tried to just bite a little of the poffin off, like the other pokemon, as he tended to swallow things whole and keep going.

He wasn't sure how to eat without just stuffing his face, and took an awkward bite at the poffin, leaning his mouth out and slowly closing it to bite off about the tiniest piece of it. He chewed in chibi tears.

"Oh, you can eat a little more than that… I was only trying to see you make the effort…" she sweat dropped again, seeing his dilemma.

Igglypuff was treated like a baby, as the twin sisters fed her using their physic powers to mentally lift the poffin up to her. It would wobble in the air and then fall if Igglypuff wasn't fast enough to eat it. The girls would laugh as Jake choked on his sandwich, not sure if he was seeing what he thought he just saw.

Candy was a bit away from the plains, was wanted to stay close in case she got hungry too.

"Come on, guys! I heard Pearl is saving us some Poffins and sandwiches!" she cheered, as Chikorita was panting, and then shyed away or 'shoo'd the opposing 'dirty' pokemon away from her. "Oh, stop acting like a rich girl's lap pokemon and use Razor Leaf!" she commanded, not liking how her Chikorita would act so high and mighty, kinda like the twins sometimes…

"Chik! Chikor!" The pokemon tackled her, and she grew enraged that it DARED touch her, and let out a powerful Razor Leaf that knocked the pokemon back and hard against a tree, completely knocked out. "Chik!" she stuck her nose up and flicked her head to the side, walking back to Candy and rubbing the dirt on her side off on her long leggings.

"H-hey…" Candy felt icky about having dirt on her leggings but was just happy Flower was listening to her commands…

Zippity fought against Riolu, trying to train him up and teach him the ropes, as he rushed her with a Quick Attack, but fell on his face as she skillfully dodged him and hit him with a thundershock.

"Pi! Pichu, Pi!" she called, really drilling him as he got up, shook it off, and charged her again.

"Wow, their really sparring huh?" Candy noticed, and saw how much Riolu wanted that victory…

"Zippity! When you two are done, I need to start training with you too!" she then looked to Flower, "Alright honey, you're done." She sighed, as her Chikorita let her leaf fall in exhaustion over her face like she just got the free ticket to go home and do her nails. "Return." She was brought back to her pokeball. "I hope it has a mirror in there for ya…" Candy mocked a little, but still loved her pokemon dearly. It was her prize for graduation, after all, and her mother gave her that necklace at her jewelry shop. Knowing she liked girly things, Candy figured wearing it as a kinda stringed tiara would be nice for her, which she loved and refused to take off.

It was sparkly…

Zippity nodded to Candy and looked seriously at Riolu, as if stating with her eyes that he was going down, and she didn't have any more time to waste with him.

In a way, Zippity and Riolu were the same, both wanting to be strong despite their obvious limitations. Zippity couldn't evolve because of the Everstone and Riolu wasn't high enough in levels nor experience to be able to fight well enough to gain any added strength.

Zippity charged into him, and he fell back, hitting something behind him as he was about to charge and use a Force Palm, before hearing the huff behind him.

Turning slowly around, he freaked out, seeing the large Ursaring.

"…Oh crap." Candy let out.

"Pi!" Pichu flipped out, seeing it and raced to grab Riolu, smiling up at it for a minute, and then taking off toward Candy.

"Come on!" She called, running along with them as the Ursaring roared and lifted it's head up from napping, and charged after them.

"Pearl! Get the kids out of here!" Candy shouted out, rushing into the plain as everyone turned to look at her.

"Huh? What's she doing here?" Jake wondered, before turning and glaring over his shoulder.

"And so early too." Pearl blinked, before looking to Munchlax and quickly flinched. "Oh dear! She's not suppose to see you!"

"AHHH!" The girls panicked, taking off with Igglypuff before the two even saw him emerge from the forest.

"What are they so scared about?" Jake asked, before the Ursaring finally DID emerge and the two started to run with them, having the little pokemon in their arms and leaving the food behind.

Munchlax jolted and was about to leave too,…

Before…

He smelled the air and noticed all the food that was left behind.

"Wait! Munchlax!" Jake Called to Pearl, as the girls stopped and Pearl turned around. "Oh no!"

"Munch! Munchlax!" he quickly tried to take and shove as much food in his mouth as possible.

"Don't! You fool, you'll get hurt!" Pearl called back.

"And fat!" Mia shouted after her.

Candy raced by and saw the strange pokemon. "Woah! A Munchlax! Sweet!" she thought.

"Candy! That's mine! Please, get him away from the food and over here!" Pearl called back, waving her arm in the air.

"O-oh? I didn't know you had one.. come here, you!" she scooped the Munchlax up and under her arm as she took off again.

The Ursaring used Earthquake, slamming it's huge foot on the ground as everyone couldn't run or move for a moment.

Riolu turned around, jumping off the ground as he noticed Zippity had fainted from it being super effective on her.

In the air, he could at least avoid the attack, since Pichu was holding him in her mouth before flinging him to her back, and that allowed him to dodge the earthquake before she fell and he had to jump off the ground.

"Ah! Nevermore!" Pearl shouted out, covering her head before her back gave out and she collapsed to the ground.

Nevermore dove in and caught Riolu in the air, as Riolu instructed it to head around and let him try and help it defeat the Ursaring.

The Ursaring stopped the Earthquake and looked up, growing and swiping at the Murkrow.

"Pearl!" the kids all surrounded her as Candy picked up her fainted Pichu, her eyes shaking before hearing the kids cry out Pearl's name.

"Oh no…" Candy rushed up, getting her footing back, and ran toward her, still holding Pichu in her hands. "Miss Pearl!"

"Ah! Look at Riolu though!" Mia pointed her hand toward the sky, as Tia let out a gasp.

"He's heading straight for the mean pokemon!"

"What!?" Candy turned around, having forgot that Riolu was with Zippity a moment ago.

Torchic, Igglypuff, and Eevee were safely in the girls and Jake's hands, so they were protected from the powerful Earthquake attack.

"URSAAA!" The Ursaring Slashed the air, trying to land a hit on the Murkrow as it dodged beautifully, but was distracted for a moment by Pearl.

"Murk!" It flew high up, and stared down, worried about it's trainer. Full of rage, it glared a deep revengeful seeking eye toward Ursaring, and didn't care about Riolu joining in at the moment. Fueled by it's longing to attack, it dove down for a Brave Bird.

Before it's body began to flare up for the attack, Riolu jumped up and hit it with a Force Palm on it's head, and then the Murkrow dove down to hit the Brave Bird off.

Landing, Riolu took a powerful stance, and watched the Ursaring shook a little and lose a bit of it's footing, wobbling slightly and shaking his head from the damage that was dealt.

"RIOOO!" Riolu charged, and started Quick Attacking it all over, but the Ursaring let out a powerful Hyper Beam, and Riolu stared into the mouth of the great beast…

Diving in at the last second, Nevermore took the hit and pushed Riolu back, as they both skidded on the ground.

Murkrow was knocked out from the recoil of Brave Bird and the Hyper Beam.

While Ursaring recharged, he let out a powerful victory cry, as Riolu pushed Murkrow off of him, before sitting on his knees and shaking at seeing Murkrow with swirls in his eyes.

On the verge of tears, he looked back to see his Pichu friend also knocked out, swirls in her eyes, and felt rage and wanting to be strong enough to protect them build inside of him.

"Ah…N-Never…m-more..ugh.." Pearl reached a hand out for her Murkrow, but was to injured, and her head fell to the ground with her outreaching hand.

"She doesn't look so good…" Jake was about to cry too, as the girls grew afraid, having already started crying too.

The baby pokemon looked worried and afraid, as the Ursaring thought it had won, and saw fit to reap the benefits with the baskets of food on the picnic sheet.

Eating happily, it dug into the food.

"Ah! It's eating the food we made! I worked hard to make those…" Mia exclaimed, before retreating to a quieter voice and crying to herself again, as her sister held her.

"What are we going to do? Will it eat us after it's done too?"

"N-no, just stay down and be quiet alright… I'll…I'll.." Candy was freaking out too, she had no IDEA what to do. Without Pearl's guidance, and the fact that Zippity was already fainted and couldn't fight with her, and Flower was too weak to combat that thing!

"Munchlax! Munch! Munch! Munch!" Munchlax struggled out of the crowd and drop his food, realizing someone _else _was stealing his food and ran off in a frenzy of panic.

"Urs!?" The giant pokemon glared down at him, seeing him try and convince him that it was his food.

Ursaring took his giant bulky arm and swung, a powerful Hammer Arm to get Munchlax away from him.

Munchlax rolled and tumbled, fainting instantly at the power of the large pokemon.

Riolu was done watching this happen… seeing pokemon and people getting hurt and falling left and right.

Something in him snapped, and he felt his aura flow faster within him, and he let out a powerful cry and took off after the Ursaring, crazy anger in his eyes as he began to glow.

"Ah! It's Riolu!" Tia cried out. "What's happening to him!? He's…"

"Glowing!" Mia finished for her.

"W-what!?" Candy got up, looking at him as she saw the evolution take place.

"RRRIIIOOOOOOOOOO-CARIO!" the transformation happened during mid-sentence, as a Lucario emerged from the glowing white and slammed a fist into the Ursaring's face, having lifted off the ground to be able to reach it.

The Ursaring didn't seem all that hurt, as it turned it's cheek and smiled, letting out a powerful Slash attack that sent Lucario back, but it didn't seem to do much.

Lucario skidded to the ground, a huge cloud of split dust forming on his sides as the ground showed a trail of his resistance against being pushed back. Still having that crazy revengeful seeking look in his eye, he fought for the honor his friends and himself, and suddenly formed something in his hand.

"Ah!" Candy knew that move! Seeing it on T.V, and got up quickly. "Rio- I mean," she shook her head. "LUCARIO! USE AURA SPHERRRREEE!" she cried out, finally letting the tears that she dared not let the children see fall from her eyes as Pearl lay motionless on the ground, breathing slightly and moaning from the pain in her old back.

"_**LLLLUUUCCARRRRIOOOO!"**_

The Aura Sphere dealt major damage, as it was super effective and after all the other hits it took, it finally started to move down, and at last, lifting a paw up to try and get a Hammer Arm off, it fainted and fell backwards.

Hospital

"Just hold on, Pearl!"

"…The children..?"

"I called their parents, they're fine!"

"…The Pokemon…"

"At the Pokemon Center, please don't try to speak to much!"

She was being rolled away a stretcher, as the nurses finally pulled her into a room that Candy couldn't go into. "Please wait here!" one of them shouted out, as the doors flung out and in a few times, and Candy's terrified and worried face…

Slowly fell out of sight by the swinging doors slowly inching more and more together before finally closing.

(Woo! That was a blast! :D What will become of Pearl? And Lucario joins the team! A powerful pokemon, but maybe too powerful for the daycare now? Speaking of the daycare… without Pearl… is it all over!? STAY TUNED!)

(**The game is on again folks! :D Thanks for continuing to play! Without your assistance, I wouldn't be able to continue this game story series *w* and I love this series~ So now I need some help!**

**In this next story, I need some kind of 'healing' or 'miracle' pokemon to appear.**

**To have your pokemon submitted into the story, you need to answer this question! :D**

_**In one of the Pokemon Movies, Ash Ketchum says this line:**_

"_I've got to help! _?_ lived here all alone for a thousand years. Lonely, must have been so lonely. I promised I would take _?_ to see the ocean."_

_**Which Legendary Pokemon fills in the blank? First one to Review the answer gets their pokemon featured in the next Chapter! :D This is a toughy, Gooood luck! :D)**_


	6. Blissey's Wishcraft!

Pokemon Daycare

Blissey's Wishcraft!

By: Cutegirlmayra (Sorry I haven't popped this out as quickly as I usually do! I've been very busy x But not to fear! Here is your next chapter! :D)

Candy held her hands together tightly, bending down with her head hung low and finally allowing herself to wipe the sweat off her brow.

Her Pichu bounced out of it's pokeball, and looked up at her, worried.

Zippity placed a delicate hand on her trainer's, and smiled sweetly.

"…I just… I wish I was stronger." Candy took her wrist and wiped some starting tears off her eyes. "Rio-I mean, Lucario stepped up to the plate. But me? I was useless… What kind of trainer am I?! I can't even protect those I care about!" Candy pulled her legs up to herself on the waiting bench, crying out her sorrow and fears as a nurse came out, waiting politely for Candy to notice her, and seeming to understand her condition.

"..Pi? Pichu, pi-pichu!" Zippity tapped on Candy once tilting her head and seeing the nurse.

"Huh? Oh!" Candy looked up and saw the nurse, then quickly tried to regain herself. "Um, I'm sorry, is.. ehem, is Mrs. Pearl..?"

"You're friend is badly hurt, but with time, I'm sure she'll come out of it alright." The nurse softly said, smiling politely. "Are you sure she has no family to come see her?"

"Her two sons are off on adventures right now." Candy responded, and then looked down, realizing they had no idea their mother was in critical condition.. "Will she make it out okay, though? No serious.. b-breaks or-..?"

"…Time will only tell." The nurse stated, trying not to sound rude as she held her clipboard over her mouth. "I'm sorry… but only family members can ask for definite medical analysis. I'm afraid I can only tell you that."

Candy's heart broke a bit, but she knew it was for privacy reasons…

"R-right… thank you." Candy sat back down, and started praying for a miracle.

-Daycare day-

"If Mrs. Pearl doesn't get well, who will run the Daycare?"

"Come on, Tia, don't ask me those things."

Tia and her sister, Mia were stacking blocks with Igglypuff, as Lucario looked out the window very seriously, but seemed to be secretly listening in as well. He folded his arms and continued to stare out the window, but slightly tilted his head and moved his eyes to Candy, seeing as she wasn't giving a definite answer to the girls at all…

"I think she's probably done for." Jake stated, brushing Eevee's fur as Candy moved over and smacked him upside the head. "OW! Hey!"

"She may be old but she's tough! Don't say such things! You always say the meanest things!"

Her outburst scared the three children, as she breathed heavily and felt tears begin to form, and walked outside. "I need some air!"

"You need more than that…" Jake commented, rubbing the back of his head, but he looked away, seeming to feel guilty about what he last stated.

Torchic followed Candy outside, as she put an arm over her eyes and looked skyward, crying…

"..Tor..?" Torchic wasn't too sure why she was crying, because to be honest, she didn't really know what happened to Pearl. "Torchic! Torchic!" She bolted in front of Candy, and started to do a cute dance, trying to make her happy.

Candy looked down and giggled through her tears slightly, as she got down and hugged Torchic. "I'm sorry… I'm completely lost without Pearl… I just don't know if I can do this alone…"

"You don't have to do it alone."

"Ah!" Candy pulled Torchic out of her hug, holding her in front of herself. "TORCHIC?!"

"A-ah…n-no, it's me."

"Uhh…"

Candy turned around to see Will, and began to tear up again. "WILL!" she jumped into his arms, making him step back a bit and regain his balance, before blushing madly and flailing his arms about, not sure what to do.

"Ah-ah-ee, oh." He finally settled down and just let his hands rest on her back. "I-I was worried about you… how's Pearl?"

"She…I don't know. They won't let me visit her and they won't let me know what's wrong. Only family can ask those questions and see her… and I have to be here at the Daycare during visiting hours! Oh, Will!" she clung to him tighter, as he suddenly felt a very chivalrous feeling build within him, as he took enough courage to move her away, and hold a very confident look upon himself.

"You go see Pearl, then. I'll stay here and watch the children and baby pokemon!" he stated, nodding to show he was determined to help. "I can't just stand by and watch you cry. You have to see Pearl, she must be lonely without you."

"Ah…W-will…" Candy chibi-cried, making him have an awkward tear drop drip down the side of his face at her appearance and attitude.

"J-just don't cry, okay?" He wished she'd slightly grow up a bit, but didn't complain. She was kinda cute when she needed the help…

"Lucario! Car!" Lucario walked out, taking his paw and hitting it against his chest.

"..Lucario…"

"Haha! I think he wants to escort you." Will smiled, as he released his two pokemon. "Seamour, Gail, please help me with watching and protecting the daycare kids and pokemon today, alright?"

Gail twirled around, being a Kirlia now. "Kir, kirl!"

"Woah! She evolved!" Candy stated, amazed to see the little Ralts she once knew now a little more older and matured.

"Haha! Yeah! I had a battle with my rival mailman, there's two of us you know, and well, when we meet we have a battle, and I won! Kirlia came shortly after." He seemed very proud, as Seamour flapped his wings and glared a little at her, but not by much, he just seemed jealous of all the praise she must of gotten from Will.

"I'll leave it to you then. I'll be back soon, before the daycare closes, I promise!" She waved her hand back to him and took off, as Lucario followed closely behind.

Eevee ran out with Jake as the two looked to see them leaving. "Where are they going?" "Eev, eev!"

"They're just going to say hi to Mrs. Pearl." Will walked up to him, and bent down to address him. "I'll be taking care of you now, is that alright?" Will gave him a closed-eye smile.

Jake looked him over, before a mischievous smile traced his lips, and he folded his arms, defiantly, "Sure,… yeah… we'll see." He walked back in, measuring up his new torturer vitium and ran in to tell the girls.

The girls were practicing their physic abilities with Igglypuff and the blocks, as they hovered in the air before gently falling when Jake ran in between them, and whispered to them what had happened.

Torchic ran back in, jumping on Seamour's back, making him almost fall forward but he regained his balance well as he looked back to see the small bird pokemon wanting him to fly.

_What befell then was complete and utter chaos…_

-On the way to the Hospital…-

Candy ran as fast as she could, before going by the bulletin board of the city and skidding to a halt past it. Lucario was confused but followed after her, as she ran to see a poster of a traveling 'healer'.

"This is it, Lucario!" Candy pulled it off, as she read it over. "Come see my fantastic healing abilities! Have a bad hip, no problem! Spiritual problems? Taken care of! Ah! Here we are! Feeling down, well come right down! We have to go here, Lucario!"

Lucario shook his head, not liking the sound of it, but Candy ignored him and just took his hand, making him freak out a moment as she dashed to the location of the 'Healer's hut' stationed in the park.

"That's right! Me and my pokemon can even make a lame man walk! A blind man talk-ah! I mean, blind man see! So come right down!" A young woman, with extra long hair and the weirdest fashion trend spun around and tried to throw flyers out at people. "Behold! This young Sandshrew was in a terrible fight! And now, his poor little body just can't stand!" a young boy came up, holding a very weak looking Sandshrew, as Candy pushed through the crowd. Her eyes grew big at the spectacle, and looked back excitedly and hopeful to Lucario, who just shook his head at her Naïve nature.

"Now! Watch my amazing Pokemon's ability! Blissey!" The pokemon solemnly stepped out, not seeming to amused by all this attention. "Blissey! Summon your healing abilities as a spiritual priestess from the moon!"

"Hey, isn't Clefable from the moon?" "I think she's got the wrong pokemon.." "Haha! She confused Blissey with Clefable!"

The young woman's eye twitched at her folly as she quickly moved on. "Ehem, well, lighten the path to show this young Sandshrew's soul a better tomorrow! Make him even _stronger_ than before! Blliiiisseeey!"

"Bliss…ey…" The pokemon had a tiny sweat drop on the side of it's face.

"Heeeallll Pulse!" the young woman wiggled her hands out in front of her, as she then turned to the crowd. "You're wishes make this pokemon's power ten times stronger! Quick! Everyone, together! Heal Pulse! Heal Pulse!"

She got the crowed clapping as Blissey stored up her power and let out a very powerful Heal Pulse, but according to the Pokedex, it only stores up to half of Sandshrew's Hp.

The Sandshrew seemed to be healed though, so the young woman let out a chuckle and tipped off her hat. "A miracle! Cheaper than anything at the Pokemon Center, my friends! Now, a little donation to this beautiful heart and good saint, Blissey! Donations~? Donations~?"

People gave her some loose change, as she bowed and thanked them before rushing over to get more cash.

"You, young lady! You seem itching with a personal problem!" she just happened to single out Candy.

"Ah! Yes! I do! Come with me!" Candy grabbed her hair, spooking the girl for a moment.

"Ah, wait, I-AH!" she was suddenly pulled behind with Candy as Candy cried back to Lucario.

"Don't forget the healer!"

"..Car…" Lucario seemed embarrassed, running out into the center of the ground and lifted Blissey up, twitching at her weight as she daintily blushed and held a hand up to her face. Lucario repositioned her on his back, bouncing her up and letting her jump down on his spine as he let out a cry of pain, before thinking it nothing more than good training and rushing after Candy. However, he still felt his pride was slightly bruised…

"What do you mean 'heal my friend' huh!? That takes real money, missy!" The young lady cried out, huffing and turning away from Candy.

They were now alone as Blissey was healing Lucario, who was huffing and puffing at having to carry her all the way to where Candy had finally stopped to talk to the lady.

"I'm Candy, and my friend who owns a daycare with me is very injured! I'm sure you're Blissey can heal her! Please! You've gotta help us!"

"Uhh… well, sure but… umm…" The young girl saw Candy reach and grab her hand, and grew even more awkward at the situation afoot.

"REALLY!? Oh, thank you so much! The children will be so happy! And the pokemon too!"

"..Uh..kids?"

"I'm Candy! And this is Lucario! One of the pokemon we raised at the daycare center. Ah! Me and Pearl that is!"

"Lucario…" Lucario lifted a paw, showing that that was him.

Blissey looked to Candy, seeing her pure intent and desperate act to try and save her old friend, and it melted her heart. She always wanted to _actually _be a nurse's pokemon, instead of just performing 'miracles' like a spectacle for loose change.

She was about to nod and respond, when her trainer popped out in front of her frame. "Sorry, no can do. You just ain't rich enough." She stated, and started moving her Blissey back. "Anyway, sorry, I don't do gigs at Hospitals, bye~"

"W-wait! Please! I'll pay you anything!" Candy started to chase after her.

"I don't want- Woah!... anything?" her eyes shined, as she turned to whisper to her Blissey. "Hey, look and listen. We've never actually healed a human in critical condition before, and well.. you know I flunked out of nursing school so this could be our change to be a real nurse!" The girl turned around and saluted Candy, sticking her tongue out in a silly way. "Miracle worker Joy reporting for duty! And this is my Blissey, where can I sign up?" she rubbed her hands together, her long pink hair flowing behind her as she seemed to be mischievously playing a sly operation.

Hospital

"Okay, we made it on time!" Candy huffed and puffed, seeing as they still had some time before visiting hours were up. "And then I have to get back to the daycare…Ah!" She saw Joy slightly getting nervous when she walked in the hospital, but Blissey's face lit up at being there.

Blissey's dream was to heal the world of sickness and ill health. This was where she belonged.

However… with a dead-beat trainer who flunked out of Nursing school… what could she do besides perform on the street?

"Alright, listen, Sweet-tooth."

"Candy."

"Whatever, isn't that what I said? Look, A wishcraft cost about a few cents, but a gig like this? We're talking BIG money. Especially making a house call." She folded her arms, still trying to drain Candy of all her money.

"Alright, alright! Fair enough! Her family can't come and help and she's already dirt poor as it is! She used all her money to rebuild her grandmother's or mother's or great grandmother's… I forgot, but one of her mothers daycares!... that didn't sound right." Candy got tongue tied as Lucario faced palmed, and pointed to the room he could feel Pearl's aura in. "Okay, we only got one shot at this! So let's do it!"

"…Geez, this girl is really putting all her hopes on us, huh?" Joy felt a harsh pain come in her chest, as she slowly came to the realization that this was probably too big a deal for her. "We've never healed a person before! I-I-I'm not qualified to even see a patient! I'm out of here!" Joy whispered, knowing Candy was already half way down the hall and was too excited to help her friend to look back over her shoulder. She tried to take off, but her Blissey stopped her, glaring at her.

"W-we can't!"

"Bliss!"

"But,… what if we fail?" She looked deep into her Blissey's eyes, and took of her hat. "I… I don't want to let that sweet girl down…" she admitted, as Blissey took her hand and patted her Trainer's side, encouraging her to go and 'set the stage'.

"….You really believe in me… don't you Blissey?"

"Bliss, bliss!"

"…Heh, you believed in me back in school too." She sadly put her hat back on, her eyes covered in shadows, before she lifted it up and looked determined. "But that was because I couldn't help you succeed in your powers! I won't let you down again! Maybe she's not all that bad, anyway? It might just be a sprain and we can get off easy right? I mean, look at that girl, she may of just exaggerated '_critical_' you know?"

"B-bliss.." Her Blissey smiled nervously, having sweat trinkle down the side of her face from how her trainer was acting.

"Alright! Here we go!" she ran off to catch up with Candy, as they entered Pearl's room, and Joy's heart sank at how lightly the old woman was breathing. "..that doesn't look like a sprain." She gulped.

Blissey's immediate reaction was to cover her mouth and rush over to the woman, holding her hand and showing deep love and affection for her.

"…"

"This is my friend, Joy! She's gonna help you get better, Pearl…! I know she will!" Candy got up from kneeling down beside her bed, and clapped her hands together. "Heal Pulse! Heal Pulse! Heal Pulse!"

As she repeated, Joy felt more pain strike her heart, and grief filled over her being at trying to scam this kid.

She looked to Blissey, who was more riled up than ever to try and help, as she looked to her trainer to give the command.

Joy gripped her heart, hearing it pound loudly, as her face held all her nerves she was feeling as her nervous expression made Lucario anxious.

"Car! Car! Lucario!" He saw her start to cry and immediately pulled her out it, yelling at her to get a grip of herself and not let Candy and him down.

Blissey looked to Lucario and her trainer, seeing how afraid she was, and looked away, disappointedly.

"Heal Pulse-ah… is something wrong? Do we need more people?" Candy looked to see Joy looking away from her.

"C-Candy.. I can't-" her voice was shaky, but she wasn't able to get the truth out before-

"Come on, everyone! I have an amazing healer here who needs you to cheer for her to have her magic healing abilities work! Everyone, together! Heal Pulse, Heal Pulse!"

"C-Candy-!"

Suddenly, the whole hospital was chanting, even the other patient in the room with them started to chant, happily.

Little kids cheered, as nurses wondered what was going on.

"Come on, Joy! I know you and Blissey can do it! Just like the Sandshrew-!"

"STOP IT!" Joy grabbed Candy's hands, as all went quiet for a second, and Joy breathed heavily down, sweat trinkling down her face. "I can't… I'm just a good for nothing drop out! I'm not even a real nurse! I don't have healing abilities, it's just Blissey! She can only heal half way, not fully, I LIED." She cried out, as the hospital heard her confession travel down the hallway. "I'm no wonder healer… I'm just a kid who wanted to make an easy buck. I've never healed a human before… and… and wishcraft is just a lie!"

Candy stopped a moment, hearing her and tightened her mouth together.

Lucario looked away, knowing it would come to this but slightly allowed himself to hope for the better.

"….Heal.. Pulse…" Candy put her hands together, and silently clapped, while she cried. "Heal…P-pulse…"

Joy jolted up, having been bent down in front of her with her hands now on her shoulders before looking up, amazed at Candy's belief in her. "You… you're being a fool!" she cried out, before the hospital started cheering again, and Joy backed away. "You… you all are putting to much faith in me!" she screamed out, before Blissey held her hand.

"Bliissss.." it was like she was begging her to trust in herself and in her abilities.

"…Blissey…" Joy looked down, and then back to her and nodded. "Blissey! By the power of these people's hopes and wishes! I command you…" she held her fist out in front of her, and then spun around, holding it out to Blissey. "HEAL PULLLLSEEEE!"

"BLIISSSS!" Blissey charged up her power and let it fly, hitting Pearl with all it's strength.

Candy, Lucario, and Joy all held their breath with intense stares on the sleeping Pearl…

"…*cough cough*…"

"N-nnoo.."

Candy froze, moving her head down to reveal shadows over her eyes as Lucario dropped his hands down and turned away, head held down.

Blissey turned to see the disappointment on their face, as she looked to her trainer, who cried saintly tears as she muttered, "Just this once… I wanted… I wanted to pass.." she cried out, before shutting her eyes quickly. "I just didn't want to let you all down!"

The patient next to them seemed sigh sadly at hearing that it didn't work, and looked forward, forlornly letting her hands touch together as she had hoped that if it worked, it might work for her as well.

Blissey looked to her trainer and candy, back and forth, before puffing herself up and looking back at Pearl.

"What on earth is going on in-" A nurse came in as Blissey spread her arms out wide, and performed a Healing Wish.

Blissey fainted, as Pearl began to stir, before blinking her eyes open, and sitting up as if nothing had happened. "Oh my, what on earth..?" she turned to look at Candy, still very confused. "My pain is gone, I'm wide awake, and I heard some awful shouting.."

"P-P….PEARLL!" Candy jumped on the bed and hugged her, crying like a little baby as Joy's eyes shook in amazement, and walked over to kneel beside her fainted Blissey.

"You… you gave up your own health… to save her. Blissey…"

"Wow! I've never seen a pokemon heal a human before! You should really come by more often!" The nurse stated, as Joy looked up to her shocked. The nurse grabbed her hands, "Please! Could your Blissey maybe teach that move to our own? It would really help!"

"O..Of course…I mean…um…" Candy dangled some cash over Joy's head.

"For you! Thank you so much, magical healer lady! Haha!" She cried out, happily as Joy was overcome with emotions.

"N-no, you keep it." Joy smiled, "I'm going to go back to school!"

Lucario grinned, rushing up to Pearl and seeing her, as Pearl petted his head, "Good boy, Lucario. You really showed that mean Ursaring what ho! I'm very proud of you."

Lucario looked up and seemed to be tearing up, glad to hear that his efforts in saving his friends paid up, even having Pearl being alright meant he didn't fail in his mission to protect them all.

-Later that day-

"I'll miss you, Nurse Joy!"

"Ah! Not a nurse _yet_! Haha!"

"Take care now, child. Thanks for helping me out, oh! And the other patients, of course!"

Pearl waved with Candy to say goodbye to the future Nurse Joy and her wonderfully powerful and loving Blissey.

As the two headed back, Lucario felt a disturbance, and sweat dropped when he realized what the aura meant…

"Hmm…, What's wrong Lucario?" Candy asked, as they both turned to see the Daycare in a mess. "Oh… oh no… Will!" Candy rushed in, as Lucario bolted after her, and Pearl just sighed.

"Oh dear…"

(What has Will gotten himself into now with a bunch of unruly kids?! And who is bound to show up next? Find out, in the next chapter of Pokemon Daycare! :D

_**For this next chapter, please give me a collectable and rare pokemon. (Not a legendary)**_

_**Also, please give me 2 pokemon that you would see on a farm, or working there for that matter.**_

_**Here's the question! :D Whoever answers first, gets to name 3 pokemon for this next chapter!**_

_**What was **__**Professor's Oak's starter pokemon**__** when he first left to be a Pokemon Trainer?**_

_**Good luck! :D)**_


	7. Power Over Loyalty

Pokemon Daycare

Power Over Loyalty

By: Cutegirlmayra (Here we go! :D I'm sorry I've been busy with my other stories… forgive me! But I'm writing some more of this now and be prepared for the question at the end of the chapter! I really love writing this and you're pokemon suggestions are PERFECT, so keep them coming please! :3 )

Will had had a pretty bad day… the kids DID NOT go easy on him as he was taken advantage of and the whole daycare was a mess.

Before going home, the kids were assigned different areas to clean up around the place, as finally, everyone went home.

"I'm so sorry about that, Will! I had _no. Idea_." Candy felt terrible, walking home with him. "Here, let me buy you some ice cream!" She ran up to an ice cream cart as Will sweated a little with an awkward smile on his face.

"I-it's alright, you really don't have to-"

"Nonsense!"

"Offph!"

"I hope you like vanilla!"

Candy had pushed the ice cream to him, and he sighed and took it, smiling at Candy's kindness. "T-thank you. I do, actually. I'm… kinda a picky eater." He explained, licking the ice cream.

"Haha, really? I could never be picky. I think you'd miss out on so many flavors!" she cheered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess so…. Ah, but you don't know what you're missing then! As they say, ignorance is-"

"Bliss!" they both spoke up, and looked surprised at one another, before laughing and continuing down the road in the city.

_"…She's afraid of love, you know."_

"…Hey, Candy…" Will had been thinking about what one of the twins, Mia, before had said at the Aquarium, and began to try and get the courage to ask about it. "Uh-" he looked to her.

She had her eyes closed, licking her ice cream as she hummed, and stepped lively in front of her.

"…Hmm." He down and away, nervous again about asking something so personal.

"Uh…, Will?" Candy looked back to him and tilted her head, "You okay there? You really didn't finish answering your question before." She smiled politely. "What is it? Maybe I can help."

He looked back to her, blushing at her willingness that seemed to reflect in her eyes, before looking away quickly, "I-it's nothing. I'm just happy I could help you and Pearl out today… that's all." He stated.

"O-oh? Well, thanks! I'll rely on you more often! Haha!" She slapped his back as he fell a little forward, and then winked to him when he regained his balance. "That was a joke."

"Eh-heh-heh…" he laughed nervously, not really wanting to be alone with kids _ever again._ But he figured if he wanted to see Candy more… he should toughen up as a man and try and get used to the kids, become there friend and so forth.

That might be difficult though… There were like little monsters! Don't let their little innocent eyes deceive you!

A few weeks later~

"AHHHHHHH!"

Candy raced back from the mailbox to Pearl, who was spun around by Candy's grabbing her and picking her up, bouncing a little before letting her settle back down.

"O-oh, oh!? Oh my!" Pearl smiled weakly, keeping her eyes closed as she usually did. "My dear, you must remember my age now… what is it, lovely?" she took the letter in Candy's hand. "Oh, you're school friends are finally here, are they? That's sweet." Pearl smiled to her, happy to see her so excited as she bounced on her knees up and down, holding her hands up to her face, and chibi'll looking super excited to hear the good news.

"They should be in the city's pokemon center! I want to go right now!" she cheered, holding a arm up to the sky and also lifting a leg.

"Oh, ho… how nice. But you simply can't do that." Pearl happily stated.

Candy fell down like in anime, and quickly got up with chibi tears in her eyes, "Why no-o-o-ot!? she cried out. "But Miss Pearl-san!"

"No buts. You're still working the Daycare shift. You can't possibly leave the children unattended." Pearl stated, as the kids were outside playing on the playground, as Jake was battling Tia.

"No, no. Tia! You can't just keep asking Torchic to dodge!" Jake stated, as Lucario watched the battle, and Eevee looked a bit more confident in battling too.

"Vee, vee!" he encouraged his friend, as Torchic looked down at her Vaporeon necklace, and rubbed her feet against it to get any dirt or smudging off of it.

"Tor, Tor-Tor-Torchick!" After finishing the cleaning, Torchic happily ran around in a circle, and looked ready to battle again.

"O-okay…" Tia blushed, liking having Jake's attention on solely her today. Her sister stood on the small, bench-like bleachers and watched her sister, wanting to hold her hand but knowing Tia wanted to be alone with Jake to do this.

"Hmph." She puffed up her cheek, not liking Jake stealing her sister away from her. "I hope he loses." She stated.

Lucario looked back to her, having his arms folded. "Car. Lucario." He scolded.

"Wahhh! I know she wants to do this alone, but we're never alone!" she whined, laying down on the seat and kicking her legs and arms up, whining.

"Lucar…" Lucario sighed, and looked back at the battle at hand.

"Eevee! Use bite attack, and then quickly run back before she can retaliate!" Jake's hand thrust outward as he gave the command, as Eevee dashed up, sprinting and lunging to Torchic.

"Veee!"

"Ah! Torchic, dodge!" Tia cried out, as Torchic was just too fast for Eevee.

She happily raced away. "Tor-tor-tor-tor!" she seemed to enjoy running from the attacker.

"Ugh, Tia! Come on!" Jake called back, as Eevee returned to his side.

"Hehe, he's cute when he's mad at me…~" Tia turned away, whispering to herself as her sister seemed to mentally hear it.

"He's just a big DOOFUS!" she cried back to her.

"But I love him." Tia admitted as she swished her body left and right, keeping her voice down as it seemed only her sister could pick up on her words.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"That's it. I'm done with this battle, Eevee! Quick attack!"

"Ve-ve-ve-ve!" As Eevee zipped across the battleground, Mia raced up and slid, her arm outstretched in front of her.

"Torchic! Jump and come down using peck!" She instructed.

"Tor!" Torchic jumped up and spun, diving down right onto Eevee with a powerful peck attack.

"Ah! Mia!" Tia exclaimed, as Mia looked back to her.

"Come on, sis. We can defeat anything as long as we work together! Me the attack, and you the dodge!" she stated, and took her sister's hand.

The moment their hands touched, Lucario saw the aura of the two sister's spike, and looked amazed at it. "Lucar…" he awed.

The two sisters nodded to each other, as together, they put their other hands up, speaking as one. "Now, Torchic, use ember and finish him off!"

"Torrrr!" Torchic let out another powerful fire squirt, as Eevee struggled to run fast enough away.

The battlefield was mostly Eevee running from Torchic, who kept the pace and fired on him multiple times.

"Eevee! Stop running and use bite! Uh, quick attack! Growl!? Hey! Listen to me!" Jake stomped the ground, seeing Eevee was only interested in getting away.

Finally, Eevee passed out and fainted from all the embers and running.

Torchic jumping and kicked her legs in the air, being the victor. "Tor-tor-tor-tor!" she was thrilled it seemed.

And then… she started glowing.

"Ah!" The twins stated in unison, as Jake ran out to pick up Eevee's fainted body, and looked up to see Torchic start evolving.

"It's a new pokemon!" he cried out, as Candy and Pearl noticed the bright light, and headed outside.

"Which one is it?!" Candy asked, before seeing the figure stop glowing and show it's true colors.

"Combusken!" Combusken spread her arms out, as Lucario held an open grin at having a new sparring partner who would finally take a hit!

He raced over, "Lucario! Car, car!" he was so happy he was about to hug her, when Combusken narrowed her eyes, and kicked him away.

"Combusken!" she cried out.

"Lucar!" he was spun out and rolled on the ground. "C-car.." he lifted himself up, looking badly hit.

"Woah! Tor-I mean Combusken is usually so kind, what-" Candy was confused, as Pearl explained.

"Some pokemon change their behavior after they evolve, Candy. Maybe Combusken is a bit more of a fighter than a lover." She explained, as Combusken folded her arms in pride, and nodded her head.

"Busken." She responded, before blinking her eyes and getting kicked back by Lucario.

"Lucario!" he picked Combusken up by her foot and started swinging her around.

"Com-bu-bu-bu-busken!"

Combusken was thrown to the side and rolled to the ground just like she had done to Lucario.

"Car…Car…Lucar, car!" he breathed a moment, before stomping his foot down and holding a fist up, as if shouting back not to take him so lightly.

"Combusken? Busk!" she blinked her eyes, and seeing a rival, got up and struck a pose. "Busken!" she charged forward and started pecking him a whole bunch of times, but Lucario dodged with his hand taking the peck, before aura sphereing her away.

"Lucarrrrrrrioooo!" the powerful blast had been a direct hit, and Combusken was down for the count.

"And Lucario's the winner!" Mia cheered, as Tia stuck her tongue at her, not liking her new attitude.

"Lucario." Lucario walked over and offered Combusken his hand, which she took, as she dusted off her vaporeon's necklace and put a hand behind her head, laughing, and seeming to apologize. Lucario nodded his acceptance at her apology and the two put a hand around the other and wandered off.

Two strong friends, just sparring with the other's new form and power.

"Well, looks like Combusken now says hi with her feet." Candy sweat dropped, as she heard a voice behind her.

"Funny, I remember you saying hi with a _trip_ of your feet."

"Haha! Shade! You're a kidder!"

"Hey… I know those voices."

Candy turned around, and her face just lit up as she spead her arms out. "Fellas!"

"Candy!" Tai ran first up to her, being the youngest brother, he hugged her as they laughed together.

Shade 'tsk'd to the side and walked up, his hands in his pockets, as he looked unamused. "You're both still so childish."

"Shade!" Candy rushed over and picked him up, spinning him as he never lost his expression nor removed his hands from his pockets as she finally set him down.

"I came to battle." He stated.

"Haha! Typical Shade!" Candy patted his shoulder and gave a hardy laugh. "You two are the best! I'm so glad you came all the way from your farm to see me. That makes me feel so… -sniff- special." She teared up a bit, as Tai embraced her.

"Oh no! Don't cry!" he smiled, lifting his leg up as he hugged her as Shade just looked away.

"But that's what baby's do, Tai."

"Heeey…" Candy warned him, and then hugged Tai back. "Haha, I won't. Who can cry when my best two buddies have gone off to be amazing pokemon trainers, right? Alright, let's have a battle before we do anything else!"

With the word 'battle' mentioned, Shade's eyes turned serious and his entire persona turned epic.

"The time has come." He looked so dramatically cool as he pulled a pokeball out, as the kids 'oooh'd at him.

"He's like an hero!" Jake stated.

"He's so cool!" Mia and Tia pressed their cheeks up against each other, as Tai laughed.

"Yeah, that's my brother for ya. Always making a simple battle turn out to be the dramatic climax of any epic adventure!" he smiled, loving to boast about his brother. "You should of seen him as a kid. He used to act like the unsung hero with a deep backstory, heck, even his pokemon thinks it's the partner of a legendary warrior."

The kid's loved it, as they raced to the bleachers as Candy and Shade took their spots, and Tai sat down, kicking his feet and waiting for his turn to battle Candy. "Hey! Don't soften her up for me too much, okay Shade? I wanna battle Candy too!" he cried out.

"Hmph. I shall fight with all my might. For this is the day of my legendary spirit's awakening. I shall reclaim the glory of centuries of pokemon battles through this very encounter of fate. Candy… prepare yourself!" he threw his pokeball up. "For I summon my most faithful ally, Kadabra!"

"Kadabra~" Like a true warriors entrance, he stood on one foot, balancing, and then dramatically moving limb out and then throwing his hand with his spoon in it out forward and to the sky. "KADAAAAAABRAAA!" a huge anime lightning bolt crashed behind him, as the kids roared in excitement.

"He's holding the spoon like a sword almost!" Jake laughed, as the girls awed the show before them.

"You should really be an entertainer or work for those big Pokefilm productions, Shade!" Candy saw how the children were just eating it up, as Shade's face looked insulted, as he stepped back, his eyes twitching.

"W-what is this!? You mock my dramatic flare?!" he looked down, dramatically sulking. "Never before has my family experienced such a shameful reply…"

"Haha! You should Shade!" Tai cupped his hands over his mouth, and shouted back, as Shade twitched forward again and cried back.

"You're not helping!" he stated. "No matter." He turned back, having the same cool attitude as he did before. "I must win this for my people, and all the pokemon of this world! I shall not lose!" he threw his hand forward, "Now, my faithful Kadabra, use your sacred power to banish whatever champion she may summon to that of the far reaches of this world!"

"Kadabra, dabra!" The Kadabra moved into different poses of battle orientation, before moving his hand and gesturing for Candy to 'bring it on'.

"Haha, okay, okay. A Pokmeon Master it is." She smiled, trying to calm him down as she brought out her pokemon. "Let's do this! Zippity!"

"Pichu! Piiii…" Pichu growled, ready for a battle, as she was itching to fight! She tugged tight the band on her ear that held her berry that allowed her to not get confused when she uses her electrical attacks.

"….You haven't evolved your Pichu yet?" he seemed slightly disappointed. "She can't get any stronger if you don't allow her to achieve her greatest potential." He folded his arms, as Kadabra mimicked him.

"Kadabra." He stuck his head high.

"She's not a worthy opponent?" Candy felt a little embarrassed, and looked down to Zippity, who was steaming mad with that insult, biting the air and having puffs of steam coming out her ears at what they just said. "But when you had your Abra… she was." Candy felt bad. "And besides, she accidentally swallowed an everstone! It's not her fault!"

"Pi…" It was Candy's fault that happened…

"Anyway, I won't lose either! Pichu has learned to be strong without the aid of evolution, and now, Shade of the farmlands, I shall bring you to justice!" she played along, as Zippity face-palmed, not believing her trainer would stoop so low…

"Eh… her dramatic flare isn't as good as Shade's…" Jake stated, as Candy sweat dropped and screamed back at him.

"NO COMMENTARY!"

"Very well. Kadabra! Bring her to the error of her ways! Attack with Psycho cut!" he made an 'X' shape with his hands, as Kadabra bended his spoon and then slashed it through the air twice.

"Pi, pi!" Pichu dodged the two powerful cuts, as Candy realized his pokemon's level far excelled Zippity's.

"Wow, you've really gotten better after school…" she was getting worried. After school, she hasn't really improved much…

"Command your champion, Candy." Shade instructed.

"O-oh, right." She began to try and get serious about the battle. "Pichu, use thunder wave!" she cried out. Pichu's had a chance of getting confused using electrical moves, and that's why she has Zippity hold a Persim berry, which was tightly bound around by a scarf in her right ear.

"Pi!" The thunder wave hit Kadabra, as it seemed to shock him into not moving very much.

"Ah! Kadabra!" Shade dramatically shouted out.

"Now, Zippity! Thundershock!"

"Piiiiichuuu!" Zippity jumped up fried a powerful hit down on him, as Kadabra was force to take the brute of the hit.

"Stay strong, Kadabra! Do not lose hope! I believe in you! The very result of this battle depends on you, KADAABRAA!"

Kadabra broke free of paralysis for a moment.

"W-wait, what?!" Candy saw the pokemon able to unleash an attack. "Oh man! It's not fully paralyzed yet!"

"Now, use Psycho Cut once more!"

This time, the hit did land, and Zippity was thrown back by each wave that hit her.

"Ah! Zippity!"

The battle continued before Zippity finally won, but was greatly hurt as a result.

"Wow, for you to dodge and even snap out of confusion without even using your held item… a great battle indeed." Shade returned his Kadabra.

"Yay! I won against impossible odds!" Candy cheered, as the kids clapped sorrowfully, sniffling.. "WHA-HUUUHH!? Why aren't you happy for me?!"

"Hero Shade lost…" Sniffed Tia.

"I wanted to see him happy…" Mia sighed.

"But the evil ugly witch Candy defeated him." Jake looked disappointed too, before looking over to Candy and mocking her.

"HEY! E-evil witch..?" Candy felt bad as Shade suddenly started laughing.

"Heheh…hahahah…HAHAHAHA!" he brought forth another pokeball from his jacket.

"Ah! He's got TWO pokemon!?" Candy flinched back, shocked, as the kids cheered.

"Hero Shade's not done in yet!" Jake cheered.

"W-why is he is the hero and I'm the witch!?" Candy cried out.

"Behold, I have heard your cries, dear friends… and I will not fail a second time. Every hero must experience defeat, but this time-!"He thew the pokeball up, as it shined and replaced the sun as it came spinning down, "My ultimate champion of destiny! Rapidash!"

"Ah!" Candy stepped back. "It's a fully evolved pokemon!"

The kids were cheering so loudly, as Pearl smiled over to them, happy they were enjoying the battle demonstration. "It's nice that Candy can have her friends come over and entertain the children. Don't you think so Octavius?" she looked up to her dear pokemon.

"Octi! Oct!" Octavius seemed happy.

"Grr…" Candy grinded her teeth together, "Alright, Zippity, use thundershock!"

"Pi-!"

"Rapidash is much faster than your Pichu, Candy! I move first! Even the raging fire beats the quickest of lightning strikes! Use Flamethrower!"

The Rapidash kicked up it's powerful legs and blasted down a wave of flames.

Zippity didn't stand a chance, freaking out and trying to run before Rapidash quickened it's pace and ran forward, burning not only Zippity but Candy as well, who waved her hands out in front of her before being brunt to a crisp, and opening her mouth to let out smoke that was trapped in there.

"Victory is mine." Shade formed a tight fist with his hand, and held it up to his face, before he looked to the side. "At last… my family may have peace."

"YOU'RE FAMILY'S DEAD?!" Candy cried out, before Tai entered the picture.

"No, no. It's just part of his dramatic monologue."

"O-oh…"

"For years I have pictured this day-!"

"Hey wiseguy!"

Shade turned to see Candy wink and wiggle another pokeball in her hands. "You're not the only one with two!"

He grinned, and put his hands back in his pockets. "I see.. so my opponent has mastered my tactics…"

"Uh… what tactics? I just had another-"

"I shall not lose." He glared, looking up as he was actually intimindating.

"Ah! Well, … okay." She summoned out her pokemon quickly. "Let's go! Flower!"

"Chik?" Chikorita looked out of place, not liking being on a battle field as she may get her leaf and feet dirty. "Chika!?" She glared back at her trainer, as if scolding her for summoning her.

"Hey! I just really didn't want to lose so easily, okay!?" Candy cried out.

"…A grass type? From the pokemon school?" Shade blinked his eyes, and pointed with a bend arm towards Chikorita. "Flamethrower."

Rapidash simply opened it's mouth, and the deed was done.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Candy dramatically held her brunt Chikorita, fainted in seconds, as the kids rushed to Shade, jumping and cheering for his success.

"As the princesses of this land, let us reward you for your valagent actions."

"Deary, I think you man, valiant." Pearl corrected kindly, smiling.

Tia and Mia looked up to her, "Oh." One said. "My mistake." The other began, and looked to Shade as he knelt down, bowing.

"My princesses, I would be honored by your generous reward."

They each took a turn kissing one of his cheeks.

"Ah, a noble gift. I shall cherish it." He winked to the girls, as they swooned together with hearts in their eyes, heck, even Igglypuff swooned, who had been playing on the playground until seeing the battle.

Lucario and Combusken returned as they looked shocked to see the battle was over, and wished they hadn't missed it.

"My turn!" Tai jumped up, and raced to the field.

"Lucario! Car!" Lucario dashed to the field.

"W-what? B-but I'm out of-"

"That's okay. You seem to have two strong pokemon right here." Tai gestured to Lucario and Combusken. "I have two as well! Let's battle!"

Shade returned to his normal attitude as he sat down, judging up the two as he folded his arms. "If you lose, I'll disown you as my brother." He stated, which made Tai holler back at him.

"You would not! Mom and Dad would yell at you!"

He 'hmph'd and looked to the side. "They would agree that those who cannot handle the fierce power of battle should not be accepted in the family."

"Y-you're so cruel, big bro!" he put an arm over his eyes before getting back to the battle. "Let's prove him wrong! It's not power that wins fights, it's loyalty! Go! Dodrio!"

Another powerful pokemon…

"Do-do-dodrio!" there chant was rhythmic as Tai gave the first command.

"Let's go! My faithful pokemon who would never let me down! Fury Attack!"

Their peaks all flew rapidly one after another, as Lucario blocked them with his hands over himself.

"Lucario! Use Auro Sphere!"

They fainted instantly.

"Lucar!" he seemed very happy with getting that K.O, as Tai turned white as his head slowly twitched with a creaking sound over to his brother, who gave off an aura of dark flames around him.

"_Not good enough. Power beats loyalty. Our parents would be ashamed.." _those small mutterings made him flip out as Tai screamed back.

"Ahh! You haven't seen anything yet! Go, Miltank!"

"Milll~" Miltank stretched, yawning as it patted it's stomach.

"Lucar!" Lucario got ready.

"Without a strong trainer, this Miltank wouldn't look like much, but check it out!" Tai cried out, "With it's loyal heart, Miltank will stomp you with it's true heart!"

"Miltank~" it yawned again.

"Heh, we'll see about that! It looks awfully slow. Lucario, use aura sphere!"

"Lucario!" he threw his hands back and charged, before firing the blast as it hit Miltank.

Miltank rocked, but then sat back down and yawned.

"Milk drink!" Tai cried out, as Miltank took out a glass from behind herself, poured some freshly squeezed milk, and drank it. "Now, let's hit it with a stomp!"

"Mil-!" that fat little cow pokemon just literally jumped so fast that both Lucario and Candy's head zipped upward as the cow looked like it jumped over the moon. "ttttaaAANNNNKKK!" as it fell, the sound of it's cry got louder, and it's hoove hit down on Lucario so hard as he panicked from the impossibility of the Miltank's jump.

"L-Lucario!" Candy cried out, as the Miltank rubbed it's sleepy eyes when the dust cleared, and showed Lucario struggling to get off from under it.

"Lucario! Use… well, use anything!" Candy didn't know what to do, he wasn't able to move right now.

"Car?" Lucario looked back to her.

"Hahaha, in order for a pokemon to be great, he must be faithful to his trainer's every word. Without you're expert guidance, how will your pokemon get stronger?" Tai stated, seeing as Lucario deserved better, as Lucario looked to him, and began to think about his words…

"If the pokemon really wanted to be stronger, it would find a strong trainer, and work upon loyalty afterwards." Shade stated, as the two girls clung to either side of him, thinking him dreamy as Igglypuff happily sat on his lap, but he didn't budge from looking so cool, even with the creampuff happily humming and bouncing her little head cutely on his lap, kicking her small feet out.

"Car.." Lucario looked up to Shade, thinking…

"Alright, Miltank, use slam and let's end this game!"

"Ah! Wait! Lucario use-!"

It was too late, Miltank just bounced on Lucario and that was the end.

"This match is also over." Pearl stated, getting up, "Miltank is the winner. And before that, Rapidash was the winner. So the Brothers win!" Pearl announced, as Candy swiveled down to her knees, and looked disappointed.

The two boys walked over to her, as Igglypuff refused to move from Shade's head.

"You guys have grown so much… and yet… I haven't really grown at all." Her eyes shook, as Tai's Miltank walked over to her, and handed her some milk.

"Mil, mil." She chimed.

"Miltank's right." Tai spoke up. "You have to grow some more, and not just from drinking milk, got it?" he gave her a thumbs up, and winked. But his Miltank looked shocked and hurt from his words, and turned to wobble away in depression.

"Ah! Miltank! Wait! I didn't mean YOUR milk!" Tai raced after his beloved Miltank. "Wwwaiiiittt!"

Shade knelt down, and lightly touched Candy's chin, as she freaked out, blushing and scooted away. "Heh, I see you still fear affection like that." He smiled.

She looked down, crossing her legs a bit in front of her. "I…I'm not comfortable with-"

"Love, I know." He stood up. "Maybe by conquering your fears and imperfections within yourself, first, can your pokemon truly grow and learn to be stronger. Through you." he stated, getting up, and turning, before looking slightly over his shoulder. "Like I said before… I can wait." He walked on.

Candy fearfully looked to him when he said that, and closed her eyes, as Igglypuff jumped down and rushed over to her. "Iggly! Igglypuff!" she nuzzled her arm, as Candy smiled, and held her close.

The twins came up, as Tia spoke, "You like him,…"

"Don't you?" Mia finished her sister's sentence.

"…Yeah." Candy looked up from having her head bended down to Igglypuff, who loved the attention, not realizing Candy was so conflicted right now. "But I can't." she stated, and got up.

"Tai, Shade!" she called, seeing the brothers talking to Pearl. "I… I will get stronger!"

Lucario was healed by Miltank's milk, as Miltank also ran up to Candy, offering to heal her pokemon too.

Lucario scratched his head, and looked to Candy.

Seeing her pokemon get healed, and how Candy looked happy but was apologizing to her pokemon, and then having Zippity scratch her face up and being upset for losing…

Zippity span her head to the side, folding her arms and clearly upset at losing and not proving herself.

…He had a difficult decision to make.

He looked to the two brothers, and then to the children, seeing how different the auras were, and got up.

"That's a great idea!" Exclaimed Tai, throwing his hands up. "We're farm boys, after all! Of course we'll make a garden for you!" Tai happily replied to Pearl.

"That's wonderful, deary. I would love to plant some berry trees for the pokemon to eat, instead of just having the same old dry pokefood I keep giving them."

"And cookies!" Jake cried out, laughing as Eevee happily ate the cookie he gave him.

"Haha, no problem!" Tai nodded.

Candy and the gang called up Phil, who was happy to make a fence on the right side of the school, since the left was the playground, and have it connected through a small path behind the daycare, where the playground and garden could connect.

"There you go! Good as new!" he wiped his head, as Tai was on Dodrio, his Miltank and brother's Kadabra worked together to make a hole, plant the berries, and dig them deep in. Miltank stomped them down as Kadabra placed them in with his physic powers, and then covered them.

Dodrio tiled the land, by running across it with two of his heads down, making the lines, as Rapidash used sunny day, and the daycare pokemon helped water the plants.

"Hey, that's some good team work there!" Phil stated, as Pearl paid him upfront.

"Yes, I believe this little exercise and future project will prove good for the children." She grinned.

"I think so too." Phil smiled, and waved her off before stopping to look and see Shade helping Candy water the plants.

"Just this much, alright?" he made sure not to touch her hands as she was already pretty nervous about being so close to him.

"U-uh huh." She nervously nodded her head and watered, as he looked back to her, and drew his face in close.

"You sure you're condition isn't getting any better?" he was right up next to her face.

"..hhh!" she freaked out and fell back, scooting on the ground, "I-I-I-I-I think I'm s-s-s-sure!" she hit the back fence, grabbing her head, "ow!" she blushed.

Shade leaned, and sighed, as Phil looked to Candy and him strangely.

"Uhhh… Condition?" he wondered, and looked up a moment. "Maybe Will knows." He walked on with his tools over his shoulder.

Candy walked off from the garden, going to the hose and spraying her hands off of all the wet dirt she had scooted backwards through, before seeing Lucario.

"Oh, Lucario! I was wondering where you ran off to-"

She noticed he had a bag around his back…

"…L-Lucario where… where are you going?" her voice grew shaky, as he didn't look back to her. "Ah! You can't have listened to what they said! I-..I may not be a good trainer… but that doesn't mean you should go off looking for one!" she was tearing up. "We've been through so much, Lucario! You… you wouldn't leave us… or me… right?"

Lucario turned his head and closed his eyes, shaking. "…C-…Car."

"Candy…"

Candy turned to see Pearl walk up beside her. "He clearly knows that he doesn't have a trainer here… The children, and even you, are just to young to really give him what he wants. And that's pure strength of spirit and body."

Candy looked up to Lucario, wanting to say something but shut her mouth before she could, her eyes beginning to cry.

"Of course he doesn't want to leave anyone. He loves us all. But he has dreams too, Candy. And you'll always been in his heart." Pearl nodded her head. "I give you permission to go, Lucario. As long as you promise to visit every now and then, and if you find a trainer, I understand." She smiled, and turned her head to Candy, her eyes in shadows, as her fist lay to the side of her, her shoulders bouncing up and down as she cried silently. "Candy? Will you give him your blessing?"

Lucario dared not look back, as he already could feel the aura of what she must be feeling…

"C-…come back… I'll be… I'll be the trainer you want to be… one day… so!" she lifted her head up. "So make sure you get strong too, alright!? And don't get captured! Cause some day… Someday I'll… Someday I'll catch you!" she cried out, as Lucario turned around.

"Cari…" he was tearing up a bit too, as he ran to her, and when she saw him running, she bolted off too, as Pearl put her hands out down in front of her knew the two needed a moment, and didn't say anymore.

"Lucario-o-o, please come back! Come back someday, okay!?" Candy fell to her knees as they embraced, causing Lucario to kneel as well, as he cried on her shoulder, rubbing his head closer to her.

"Car, car…" he cried out, his mouth trembling as he gritted his teeth.

This was a tough decision for him. He wanted to be strong, but he was just so loyal to the Daycare center… and the people, like Candy and Pearl, that he knew.

He pulled back and nodded to her, wiping her tears away as she smiled.

"I'll miss you, Lucario… I'll miss you so much."

"Car." He nodded, smiling too, and agreeing with her that he'll miss her as well.

"W-wait… Lucario's leaving..?"

The three turned to see the daycare children and pokemon all in tears, as the two brothers and their pokemon remained in the back, watching from a polite distance.

"D-does he…" Tia started through tears. "Not like us anymore?" Mia completed for her.

"Oh no, dearies!" Pearl exclaimed, her arms coming up in surprise at what they said. "He's just going away for training. But he'll miss you very, very much." Pearl explained, as Lucario left Candy's side, slowly letting her hands go, as he moved to the children and pokemon.

Giving words of wisdom to the pokemon, and hugs to the children, also receiving kisses from the two twins on his cheeks, he was so happy they all supported him, and jumped over the fence. "Lucarioooo!" he waved, saying goodbye.

"Bye, bye!" everyone said together, as Candy raced into Pearl's arms, as Pearl comforted her and patted her back.

Lucario raced off, and soon disappeared into the forest, as Combusken finally broke and fell to her knees, in buckets of raining tears at losing her new rival RIGHT after she began somewhat strong enough to challenge him.

As the kids went home for the day, Candy spent the rest of the few days with Shade and Tai, as she tried to stop crying at random moments, and always kept Lucario in the back of her mind…

She wouldn't forget her promise to him.

Not ever!

(And there you go! Lucario is out and about to make something of himself in the world! And with that, we have a vacancy in the Daycare! –le gasp! Smacks hands against cheeks- So! Here's the question that will decide if YOU, faithful reader, will have the change to pick the new Daycare Egg! :D Ta-dah! Here's the question!)

_There are many abilities in the world of Pokemon. Which ability allows a Pokemon's to rise in sunlight, but it's HP to decrease each turn?_

Make it a good pokemon! And everyone, let's say it together, it will help with the therapy..,

Goodbye, Lucario!


	8. Delcatty Catastrophe!

Pokemon Daycare

Delcatty Catastrophe!

By: Cutegirlmayra( I'm actually _really_ excited about this chapter! Haha! Things may seem like their going fast for the Daycare… but it's because a whole new adventure team's about to unfold! Will your pokemon fill the slot..? Stay tuned!)

A few weeks went by and Candy had found her serenity again in the daycare center, as Nevermore, Pearl's Murkrow, pecked at some squeaky toys to get Igglypuff and Eevee to play around while Pearl was holding an audience with the children.

"Now then, as you know, this daycare began roughly a year and a half ago. As to attract more attention to ourselves, I've had Nevermore flying around dropping flyers. I must say, it's proven quite more effective than just hanging them around like we usually did. And with his help, we've finally gotten one more participant in the Daycare!" Pearl happily announced, as her Murkrow turned around and called out happily, showing he thanked her for her praise.

"Woah! A new kid?" Jake got up excitedly, "You mean, another guy like us?"

"Is it a girl?" The twins leaned in closer to one another, looking excited as their eyes blinked in curiosity.

"Haha, it's a young man." Pearl stated, "A little younger than you girls, actually."

"Aw, yeah! A boy!" Jake excitedly threw his fist up, "I'm gonna teach him how to be a real man!"

"Eevee, eevee!" Eevee jumped up in front of him, and landed with his chest proudly out, seeming to want to also participate in Jake's excitement.

"That's great news, Pearl!" Candy placed her hands together, but deep within, she just hoped he wasn't as much a trouble maker as Jake was… "So… is he coming… today?" she wondered, having a bit of sweat trinkle down the side of her head.

"As a matter of fact-" Pearl began, before the beeping of a truck outside was heard, and she turned around. "Oh my, I wasn't expecting any mail." Pearl admitted, putting a hand up to her face as Will clumsily, but looking excited nonetheless, raced out with Seamour, his Pelipper flying in a rush behind him.

"Miss Pearl! I got your new-w-wa-waoh!" He almost tripped on the step leading up to the daycare in his hurried rush, as Seamour grabbed the back of his shirt with his peak and flapped profusely hand to get him back upright. He scratched his head, "T-thanks, Seamour. Ehem, I brought you a new shipment from the daycare!" Will's face beamed.

"Oh, is that so-WAH!" Pearl was calmly delighted before Candy zipped in front of her, startling her to wobble back a bit from the entrance.

"R-REALLY!?" Candy's eyes lit up in joy, looking down at the new box. "We get more pokemon!?" She quickly grabbed the box with stars in her eyes, her tongue out to the side in utter joy and curiosity, as she bolted in to see if any would hatch soon.

"Ah, yes well.." The box was swiped from Will before he could even get a word out. He awkwardly laughed and continued, finding Candy's enthusiasm a cute quality. "I was told their extremely fresh though, and may need to be walked around for a bit."

"Huh? Walked around?" Candy blinked her eyes, and looked to Pearl, "What does he mean? Egg's don't walk, they roll, right?" she was crouched down with the twins, looking over at the box as Jake just looked over his shoulder, Eevee sticking his nose in to try and sniff the contents of the box, but being a bit too small to really get his head over it and look around.

"Well, child. Sometimes Eggs need to have their trainers walk around a bit, feeling movement simulates the wild, as their parents no doubt would have to keep moving, so it makes them hatch faster if you keep them on you during such a young time. Besides, some professors believe that by holding an Egg, that pokemon will be accustomed to your heartbeat and presence, and attach to you more. But I'm pretty sure that when an Egg hatches, the first thing it sees, is who he bonds with the most." Pearl winked, not really believing the theory it seems. "We should start with one at a time… let's not rush the little dearies."

"O-oh, okay." Candy opened the box a little more, and touched each egg. "Three…. Four. Four eggs… now which one… Ennie, meenie, miney, mo! Mine!" Candy picked up an Egg, and held it lovingly, before turning to Pearl. "Let's hatch this one first!"

Pearl laughed at Candy's childish enthusiasm. "Of course deary, but you'll need this." She wiped out a baby carrier, that would hold one from the front.

Candy's face turned to sheer awkward sweat drops, her eyes mini dots as Pearl continued. "You'll have to make sure you walk around with it everywhere, and be sure not to drop it or put it into any harms way. It's now your job to do this, Candy."

"R…Right." Candy took the weird device as Pearl helped her strap it on, and placed the egg in the little carrying comparent on the front. "S-so… I have to wear this…E-everywhere?"

"Exactly. The more you walk, the more the little tike can grow and be happy." Pearl explained, nodding at her wisdom over the years. "I've hatched a few eggs with this baby in my time, hohoho! You'll do splendid, I'm sure!" Pearl let out a hardy laugh, and patted Candy on the back, as Candy tried not to not look to displeased with her current 'fashion' look now.

"Haha." Will tried to hide his snickering laugh, but a little escaped, as he put his hand over his mouth. "Ehem, anyway,… I have a few more drop off to do right now, so… see ya!" he waved.

"O-oh, b-…bye.." Candy frowned, lifting her hand up to hurriedly say goodbye, but seeing he had already turned around. "Hmm… Strange… it's like he's avoiding me lately…" Candy thought, folding her arms under the baby carrier and tilting her head, looking confused as to why.

"Eh, he must of figured out you're uglier than the common schmuck." Jake stepped up, talking from the side of his mouth as if he was impersonating one of the 'mobsters' on some of the action shows he watched. He folded his arms before lowering his head and nodding his head a few times. "Yep, I'd says he's probably found himself a real, proper dame now."

Candy twitched in rage, and slowly lowered her gaze to the boy, as Jake flipped out at how her presence seemed to ooze dark shadows around her, and her eyes looked scarier than ever. "_**Is that so..?**_"

"AHH! She's finally lost it!" Jake dashed away, as Candy chased after him.

"I'll show you a ugly mug, you little mashugana!"

Eevee worriedly ran behind the two, trying to follow up the left and right running across the daycare as the twins sweatdropped and looked back to Pearl.

"So, Miss Pearl," Tia stated, "When is the little boy getting here?" Asked Mia.

"Oh, right, yes. I believe his mother phoned that he'd be dropped off by his nanny." She stated.

"Ah, he's a rich boy?" Tia spoke up again, leaning forward at hearing the boy had a nanny.

"Oh, deary no. Not all children who have nanny's are rich. I'm sure she's there because his parents might not be around a lot or-"

"Are you the Caretaker?" An elderly, strict woman's voice sounded from behind, as a young boy with blonde hair and a light blue shirt that looked a bit to big for him, having the sleeves fall forward to much and hide most of his hands from sight, looked up with only his eyes to Pearl.

"U-uh… oh, yes. I'm the Daycare lady of this facility. It's a pleasure-"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, the kid's allergic to everything on this list, and he's scared of anything that moves. He likes his milk at noonish and a little warm. Don't ask me why, also-" she started bombarding poor Pearl with papers after papers, files upon files, as Pearl felt her arms would fall off.

The little boy pulled his blue shirt down even more, hiding his white shorts as he looked down, shaking.

The twins held hands, and leaned into one another, seeming to tilt their heads in curiosity at him.

Giving their biggest and best smiles, they both leaned forward together, "Hello! Nice to meet you!" they chimed.

"AH!" the boy grew afraid, and stepped back, flinging his arms up and over his head, trembling….

"…Huh? What's his problem?" Mia asked, "He's a weirdo." Tia stated, putting a hand up to her mouth.

"What do they call you, little one?" Pearl 'offph'd while placing the papers down, as she leaned down to speak with the little boy. Of course, she knew his name, but she felt it would help him open up if he spoke a little more.

"….B…Brandon…" The boy stated, and lifted his blue shirt over his head, exposing his belly.

"Ah, I see. Well, it's very nice to meet you Brandon." Pearl smiled kindly, as the Nanny snarled and rolled her eyes, seeming to think Pearl's kindness was annoying.

"I'll be picking him up at the given time the flyer stated. His parents want a full report of his behavior."

"Ah, every…day?" Pearl twitched, seeing how a bit over the top that was…

"They're pretty protective. He's the only child his mother was able to conceive. She treats him as her greatest treasure, and pays handsomely for his safety." The Nanny stated, and kicked the little boy gently forward. "Now, go play. Your parents want you to get accustomed to pokemon. Seeing as they want you to be somehow affiliated with them in the near future."

"Why's that, miss nanny?" the girls looked up, as the nanny peered down, raising an eyebrow.

"His father is studying to be a pokemon professor abroad. He wants his son to be his apprentice after his pokemon journey. His mother wants to send him to an elite school, just before he sends the next few years under his father's care. They've got his whole life planned out." She patted his back, but it seemed a bit much for the boy, as he wobbled forward and then raced back to his spot, away from the two girls…

"…O-oh… I see." Pearl looked sadly to the young boy, pitying that he didn't really have a say in his own future.

"Rich boy." Tia whispered to her sister, as Mia nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll take very good care of him." Pearl faked a smile, feeling a little awkward with the huge and brutish Nanny before her.

"Hmph, see to it you will, or their'll be a law suit!" The nanny harshly pointed a finger to Pearl, making her lean back, before the woman left.

"…My, what a… _direct_, woman." Pearl lightly stated, and looked to Brandon. "Won't you come in?" she offered him. "I can make you some milk early, if you like."

The boy's eyes widened, as he looked inside, seeing Candy wrestle Jake and put him in an armlock, breathing fire out her mouth in her rage as in Anime.

He quickly shot back upright to Pearl, looking up, and profusely shaking his head in 'No.'.

"Hmm… well…" Pearl looked back to see Candy and Jake. "I see…" she sweat dropped. "Prehaps we'll stay outside for some time then?" Pearl walked outside and let the girls follow her, closing the door.

Nevermore flew just in time to get out the door too, before it closed, and landed on Pearl's shoulders. Her Octillery was put away in his pokeball today, so Nevermore took the chance to 'nest' a bit on her head, laying down. "Krow!" he cried out, stretching his wings as he was thrilled to finally rest on her head for a change.

"Ah..!" Brandon looked up at the pokemon, looking afraid as he trembled away.

"Now, now. It's quite alright, Brandon. Look." Pearl sat down, outstretching a hand to the boy before lightly petting Nevermore on her head. "This is my dear friend, Nevermore. We met in these woods some-…Ah!" Pearl shot up suddenly, making the poor boy look like he got a heart attack as he fell backwards, but the twins caught him on both sides. "My word! What day is it?!" Nevermore freaked a little and flapped his wings, trying to stay balanced on her head, and wondering how Octillery every managed it. Probably through his suction cups ability, no doubt.

Pearl ran inside to see the calendar. "Great Dialga! Is it that time already..?"

"Huh? What are you going on about, Pearl?" Candy got off of Jake as he seemed to be relatively defeated, having swirls in his eyes as Eevee tugged on his shirt's collar, trying to get him up.

"It's the day me and Nevermore first met!" Pearl exclaimed, grabbing her coat and scarf. "How could you ever forgive me, Nevermore?"

"Krow?" Nevermore tilted his head, blinking. He seemed to not have remembered either.

"I must honor this day, Candy. I'm so sorry! In all my years, I've never not honored my pokemon! Even those passed!" She exclaimed, and raced to the door.

"W-wait, what about the new kid!?" Candy ran after her.

"He's already here."

"WHAT!?"

"Please, Candy. I can't break tradition. I promised to always spend the day of my pokemon and I's first meeting together. I have never broken that promise, and I assure you, I _never_ will." She hurried to get herself adjusted in her coat, buttoning it up before taking a hat as Murkrow flew off, but seemed upset. "Oh.. very well." She put the hat away as Nevermore happily fluttered back and landed on her head. "Take care of the children while I'm gone. I know you can, and please,…" right before she walked out the gate, as Candy hurriedly kept up with her, she turned around, looking truly sincere. "Don't fight with Jake in front of Brandon?" she almost begged, and walked off down the road towards the woods.

"..WHAT?! HE fights with ME! I never start the fights!" she dramatically pointed her finger back to him, and then to herself, growing upset how Pearl tends to defend the kid more than herself. "Augh!"

"…Candy?" Tia walked over, her sister closely behind.

"..Yeah?" Candy looked depressed, just about Pearl always blaming her for Jake's behavior, before glancing down at the kids.

"Brandon's crawled under the gymset, and I think his head is stuck." Mia continued for her sister, looking cute as if nothing was wrong as she put her other hand behind her, gently swaying as her and her sister held hands.

"He's awful afraid of everything." Tia cutely stated further, as Candy's eyes widened.

"What?! Oh man, P-…" she was about to call to Pearl, before seeing her already half way into the wood. "…" she sighed, drooping forward, before trying to toughen up and holding herself high. "Got it! It's up to me now! I have to be strong! For Lucario!" She raced forward, looking for the new kid.

Apparently, Jake had been a bit 'rough' with him, and he had cried away under the gymset, where now, his head was stuck in one of the small play holes that looked like a window in the tunnel.

"JAKE!"

"What? I just wanted to show him how a REAL man greets each other!"

"And how's that?"

"A headbutt!"

"…..Brandon? Is that your name? J-just hold on.. we-we'll um.." she looked around, and then tried to push the poor kid's head back into the tunnel. "Let's just get you out of there, okay?"

Igglypuff and Eevee raced out to see what the commotion was about, as Combusken still lay sleeping on the roof of the daycare.

The Neighboring Woods

"Ah, can you remember, Nevermore? The day we first met." Pearl walked along the path to a beautiful old meadow far below a cliff that she had to carefully slide down to get too. "I remember it like it was yesterday…" as she walked, she began to reminisce, as did Nevermore…

A young Pearl was rushing and taking photos of a group of butterflies, before losing her footing and falling, or rather tumbling, down the side of the cliff and getting pretty banged up in the process.

"_Offph! Ack, ack! What..? Oh great…_" The young Pearl leaned up to look around, seeing the beautiful meadow, but also seeing how it was a pretty steep climb back up to where ground level was. "_Pearl… you've done it again._" She sighed, before hearing some bird calls up ahead.

Squinting, and holding a hand out for a better look, she saw a few Spearow, followed closely behind by a Fearow, coming towards her. They were highly territorial as she recalled, and suddenly realized the predicament she was in.

"_Eeeee_!" freaking out and having her hair stand on end, she quickly scrambled back to her feet and started for the cliff, trying to climb up.

The Spearows caught her first though, pecking her as she lost her hold on the rocky wall and fell down again, getting swarmed as the Fearow landed, snickering at how she was back at their mercy.

Looking up on the ground, still being pecked, she threw her pokeball and a Rhyhorn merged, "_Quick! Hyper Beam!_" she cried out.

Her Rhyhorn lifted it's head back and seemed to be able to get most of them off.

The Fearow twitched an eyebrow, not liking how quickly this went out of his favor, and flapped his wings. Rising to the skies, the battle was fierce, as Rhyhorn had to recharge but that's all the time Fearow needed.

"_Ah! Silver, no!" _She cried out, seeing her Rhyhorn faint, as she quickly recalled him, "_It's okay, big guy! I think I can- Ahh!_" she ducked and shielded her head with her arms, as the remaining Spearows lashed out at her again, Fury Attacking to make sure she couldn't reach for another pokeball.

As Fearow snickered again, he started to walk towards Pearl, lifting his beak up to shine in the sun for a moment, before seeming to attack her himself, before…

"Murk! Krow! Murk! Krow!" A line of black zipped across Pearl's vision, as Fearow stopped his assult, and fell down.

"Murkrow!" A Murkrow landed on the fallen Fearow's back, as it twitched it's leg a little, and the Spearows all stepped back in shock at how quickly their leader had fallen.

They charged Murkrow to the skies, as he seemed to fight with expert precision and skill, having Dogfighted them all down like the Red Baron of Pokemon.

"_Ohhh…_" Each attack, hit with so much power that the Spearows all fell from the sky, one by one, into the trees. They all finally retreated, gathering themselves up to carrying their fallen leader on their backs, as they strained to make a speedy get away into the sky.

"Krow. Murkrow." The mighty Murkrow, having won the war, landed and gazed upon his fleeing enemies, and closed his eyes in a smile of satisfaction. About to fly off, Pearl shouted a 'Wait!' towards him. He turned around and held his wings out, as if ready to depart at any time.

"_I…T-thank you_!" Pearl shouted out, getting up and rushing to him, before weakly having to slouch down a bit and hold herself up with her hands on her knees. "_I.. I don't know how to repay you. B-but… I'd like to try and feed you! If that's alright._" She smiled, as the Murkrow looked to her legs and saw the pecking marks.

Having a good heart, he lowered his wings, and adjusted them on his back, giving her a great big, "Murkrrrrow!"

The two ate together on that now quiet and uneventful meadow before the sun started setting.

Murkrow yawned, not being very fond of fighting during the day, as he was usually up at night. "Murkrow, Murkrow." Lifting a wing up like a finger, he seemed to be bestowing her some wisdom of not getting caught in those predicaments with the Spearows and Fearow again, as he flew off.

"_W-wait_!" She threw out her second pokeball.

"Octi! Oct!" Octavius came out, having evolved since it was quite some time ago when he was first captured.

"_If I may, I'd like to try and catch ya! You didn't think I just had you rest up and eat for nothing, right? You saved me… and any pokemon with that big a heart for a complete stranger is welcome on my team! What do you say? A friendly battle! If you win, then just please… continue to protect those that lose their way in this forest, alright?_" She gave him a gentle smile, as Murkrow flapped his wings and looked back to her in the sky, staring for a moment, and seeing the quiet strength of this young woman.

Taken by her charms and spirit, he charged down into a Wing Attack, as her Octillery couldn't really dodge it that well…

"_Ah..! Heh, I see. In a real battle, there is no real warning for when a battle starts! Just like with Fearow! Okay,… Octavius! Use Signal Beam!"_

After a mighty battle was fought, Murkrow happily accepted his fate, and lost with honor and pride.

Ever since that day, Murkrow has guided Pearl on her journey, to be more careful and exact in her leadership skills while battling, and definitely has become stronger through his skill and listening to his expert instruction on warfare.

As they walked on, now the older Pearl and Nevermore, having been nicknamed such by her, a pair of glowing eyes watched in the forest bushes…

Sweet Scent was released, as Murkrow began to grow weak and allured toward the smell with Pearl.

"W-..wha… is that… beautiful smell?" she fell to her knees, as a Delcatty, followed by a Machoke and Ivysaur walked out from the bushes.

"Del. Delcatty, del, del." The Delcatty smoke, smirking, as she used Attract.

"K-…Kr…Krow~" Murkrow was instantly charmed by her, as she used Captivate, and strung her tail under his chin, as he delightedly followed after her.

"Ne..Nevermore… what on earth?" Sweet Scent was fading, as she got up. "What have you done to my Nevermore!?" she cried out.

As the four were walking away, Delcatty swiped her head back, and grinned wickedly.

Purring something to Murkrow, she used Confide, making Murkrow lose his concentration on what was happening, as he obeyed her next command without hesitation.

Charging towards Pearl, he used Night Shade, making Pearl collapse on the ground before Nevermore flew back to Delcatty, wanting his praise.

She purred something to Ivysaur, who was also under her 'Attract' move as he happily used Sweet Scent, which made the pokemon want to stay by her side even more.

Walking off, the pokemon seemed to be in some sort of in a trance, and obeyed all of Delcatty's wishes through her power at keeping them obsessed with her, and not thinking clearly…

Pearl reached a trembling hand out for her pokemon, "Ne…Never…more…" she finally fainted from the pressure that was just put on her body from Nevermore's powerful Night Shade attack.

Tia and Mia watched as Brandon's head with his messy and curly blonde hair being pushed out of the tunnel, before flinging back over them, and feeling something not quite right.

"A sinister presence!" Mia exclaimed. "It's hurt Pearl, and took Nevermore!" Tia finished the sentence, as they ran off to the woods.

"Come on, IgglyWiggly!" they called to Igglypuff, as she happily ran off with them, thinking this a game…

Candy tried to stop Brandon from crying as Jake kept calling him a sissy, which made Candy yell at him to be quiet as Brandon cried harder from her shouting.

Candy looked about done when Eevee touched her side, and pointed to the girls running off.

"Ah! Jake! Stay here and watch Brandon, DON'T BE MEAN!" She warned him, and rushed off to stop the girls. "Hey! Wait! Come back! Ohh… Combusken! You're in charge!"

"What?! I thought I was in charge!" Jake folded his arms as Combusken landed right behind him, as he slowly turned, shaking in fright, and seeing Combusken's eyes twinkle as she snickered at her new appointed power over him.

Pearl was found by the twins first, as Igglypuff happily, and lightly, jumped on her back, thinking she had won at hide-and-seek, and found Pearl first.

"Oh, Miss Pearl!" The girls shouted out, bending down to her in worry. "Are you alright?"

Tia looked up to see Igglypuff happily swaying her head left and right while humming a happy tune before quickly grabbing her off of Pearl, and holding her in her arms.

Mia helped Pearl up, as Pearl gripped her head, "What happened here, Miss Pearl? I feel a terrible presence has entered these woods."

"Uh-huh, Uh-huh! I felt it too!" Tia agreed, holding the happy and naïve Igglypuff in her arms. Igglypuff still didn't realize that everyone was worried and scared, but still thought this was just another adventure or game they were playing.

"D-Delcatty… a Delcatty seemed to put my Nevermore into some kind of… hypnotic state… She used her charms and allure to mess with his mind, we must stop her-ah! Ohh…" Pearl tried to get up, but she was in no condition to pursue.

"Oh no…" Mia looked to Pearl, and then her sister, as the two nodded, thinking the same thing. "Just hold on, Pearl."

"We'll save Nevermore!" Tia finished the sentence for her twin, and the two got up at the same time, charging out into the forest.

"N-no! L-little ones!" Pearl cried out, reaching a hand back as Candy came a few moments later.

"Ah! Pearl!" Candy cried out, leaning down beside her.

"There's n-no time… the children… Mia and Tia went after Nevermore." Pearl gently took Candy's hand that was around her, letting her know what had happened. Straining to move, she pointed the way in which they went. "S-straight ahead… Nevermore's being controlled by Delcatty!" she exclaimed.

"D-declatty?" Candy looked confused, "W-well, I'll get them back! Just stay here!"

"T-the Egg, Candy! W-wait!" Candy had already dashed off, forgetting what was in front of her, as the Egg jostled and bounced with each step she took.

The twins had located Delcatty's den, as she had a few more followers now, before looking up to see the twins, and grinning.

"Give us back our Nevermore!" Mia shouted out, "Or we'll fight'chu!" Tia shouted back, as Igglypuff chimed out, "Iggly, Iggly~!"

Delcatty seemed to laugh at the two foolish humans, and got up, jumping up her rocks and onto a tall cliff, where the Machoke and Ivysaur walked forward, all grinning evilly.

"Uhh… this doesn't l-look so good.." Tia moved into her sister's arms.

"We…We really should of thought this t-through." Mia weakly stated, hugging her sister back, and looking afraid.

Igglypuff, seeing the two afraid, looked confused, realizing they weren't having fun.

Jumping down, she tried to dance to make them look at her and be happy again, as she could usually make them smile easily.

"Ah! Igglypuff, don't!" Tia cried out, "This isn't a game!" Mia stated.

"Delllllcatty!" Delcatty let out an assist, as she fired an ice beam down.

Igglypuff turned around and saw the beam coming at her.

Moving so fast that even Delcatty blinked twice, mouth still open in shock, as she shook her head and growled.

"Delcatty! Del!" she ordered, as Machoke jumped down, having the earth give way at his presence, as his eyes held hearts in them, being controlled by her as well.

"Ma….choke!" He flexed, and then tried to use Seismic Toss.

The move did a number on Igglypuff, as she rolled away and to the girls, fainted.

"Ah! Igglypuff, no!" The two called out, holding one another and seeing their poor friend defeated.

"Del, del. Delcatty." Delcatty laughed, wickedly grinning before…

"Stop this!" Candy slid out in front of the girls, her arms spread out protectively, as Zippity was let out of her pokeball.

"Pichu, Pichu!" She sparked, showing how truly enraged she was.

"Delll..?" Delcatty lifted her head up to the side, and then swished her tail.

Nevermore landed with swift exactness to the ground, it was so fast that the wind needed a moment before blowing again.

He stood up straight, hearts still in his eyes, as he faced Zippity. "Mur…krow…" his call was devilish, as if he wasn't himself anymore…

"Nevermore! Get a hold of yourself!" Candy cried out, and looked down to Igglypuff, gesturing to her. "Look what you've done!"

"Murkrow, murkrow!" Nevermore let out a cry and charged Zippity, flinging her up and then shooting her down.

"Pi..!" Zippity struggled to get up, having hit the ground pretty hard, and having Nevermore be so over powered compared to her.

"Ah! Zippity! We can't fail… we have to win this.. Pearl… The kids… they're all counting on us… I… I won't let that blasted cat get away with this!" Candy shook her head, finding the courage inside her to fight back. "Zippity, use Thundershock!"

As the battle went on, not to Candy's or Zippity's advantage… even with the type match up, the twins went to Igglypuff.

Mia held her as Tia placed her hands on the sides of her forehead, "Remember what Mama said.." Mia instructed, as Tia strained her psychic abilities to wiggle a potion out of Candy's bag…

"Got it!" she reached for it and grabbed it before it fell down, and handed it to her sister.

They sprayed the potion on Igglypuff, as she woke up, blinking her eyes, and starting to cry.

"There, there. IgglyWiggly." They chimed together, and smiled. "Candy's going to save us, just you see."

"You were so brave!" Mia stated, "And so cute!" Tia commented, before they both proudly said together, "We know you did your best! We're so proud of you, Igglypuff!"

"I-…Iggly..?" That very moment, Igglypuff's eyes were opened to the situation at hand, and her childhood innocence left as she began to see the world differently, growing smarter and more aware of her surroundings.

Her body glowed as Candy caught Zippity, having been flung back to her with a Steel Wing.

The two toppled as Candy began to cry. "I.. I'll never be strong enough… will I?"

"Pi…Pichu, Pi.." Zippity shook her head, not wanting to believe that she could never be strong either, as her dream was to be a strong pokemon, even if she was just a little Pichu.

Igglypuff evolved into Jigglypuff, as the twins arms moved out as her body grew bigger and more circular.

They gasped as Jigglypuff got up, smiling with a serious look in her eyes. "Jigglypuff!" she cried out, and headed for the battleground.

"Ah! IgglyWiggly's now JigglyWibbly!" Tia gawked, as her sister looked to her a little disappointed.

"But that's a terribly nickname… I wanna to call her JiggleGiggle." Mia pouted, looking away before the twins got a reading together, and got up.

"Did you feel that?" Mia stated, "Uh-huh. Let's do this." Tia nodded, and took her hand.

Jigglypuff stood in front of Murkrow, who was flying menacingly in front of her.

"Murk…krow…Murk…krow…" He chanted, not looking like he was even thinking, as Delcatty swished her tail and head back, leaning her two front legs up before pounding them down and shouting out an attack.

"Delcatttty!"

"_**MURKROW**_!"

As Murkrow dived, Candy gasped, as the two twins stood firmly with the wind blowing their little dresses back, as they both shouted out.

"Jigglypuff! Use Sing!"

_Jiii-ggly-puffff~ Jiggly~ly~puff~_

Everyone grew sleepy, as Murkrow's wings began to lose their positions and wobble, making him fly down and collide with the ground, sliding to Jigglypuff's singing and dancing body.

"I…Igglypuff's evolved into Jigglypuff!" Candy exclaimed.

The twins outstretched their hands, "Now! Use Double Slap!"

"IgglyPUFF!"

Puffing up her cheeks, Igglypuff dashed to Nevermore, slapping him awake, and making the hearts in his eyes blink away.

"Mur…Murkrow?" he blinked, confused on what he was just doing.

"Jiggly~" Jigglypuff glomped him, happy he was alright, before jumping on his back, and pointing to the slowly retreating Delcatty. "Jig! Jigglypuff!"

Nevermore glared to her, "Murrrr…." He grinded his beak together, showing his rage at what she made him do.

"Del….catty!" Delcatty tried to flee, but Candy stood up tall.

"Zippity! Don't let her get away!" she cried out, pointing the way as her Pichu ran along her arm and jumped up. "Thunder wave!"

Delcatty was shocked into a paralysis state, unable to flee. "Del..!?"

"Now, Jigglypuff!" Candy looked up, seeing Nevermore flying towards the rocky cliff she was at, and having Jigglypuff on his back. "Free those pokemon from Delcatty's trance!"

"Del!"

"Jiggly!"

"Jigglypuff, use Body Slam!" The twins called out, knowing from their powers what Jigglypuff wanted them to say.

"PUUUFFFFF!" Jumping off of Nevermore, Jigglypuff puffed herself up as Delcatty twitched and looked up afraid, crying out for mercy as Jigglypuff slammed into her, and the other pokemon blinked their eyes and seemed freed from her control.

"I..Ivysaur?" Ivysaur looked around, as he helped Machoke up with his vine.

"Ma…Machoke, Ma." Machoke touched his head, not sure what happened either.

The other woodland pokemon seemed alright too, as Delcatty quickly retreated, dashing off once Paralysis had faded…

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff rolled to a stop, having Delcatty push off of her to get up, and tilted her head cutely.

Everyone was waking up from Candy's loud yelling, and it seemed were rushing away from the drama they didn't realize they were apart of.

Nevermore flew down and got Jigglypuff, as the twins embraced her.

"Oh, Jigglypuff! We're so proud of you!" "You saved us all!" the twins shouted out, as Jigglypuff smiled happily, humming before jumping out of their embrace, and dancing for them again.

The girls laughed and mimicked the dancing, as Jigglypuff had once again cheered them up.

The two almost never squabbled when Igglypuff was around, and now, it seemed to be the same for Jigglypuff.

Candy high-fived Zippity, bending down to do so. "You know. I have a feeling… that someday, we won't need anyone's help in catching a bad guy." She grinned, as her Pichu nodded as well, wanting that day to be anytime soon... haha!

The gang returned to the daycare as Pearl rushed to Nevermore, as he seemed to apologize with a big winged hug how sorry he was for being controlled.

"Murkrow! Murkrow!" he sobbed, as Pearl just smiled and giggled in her own little tears.

"It's alright, Nevermore. I'm just so happy you're all safe!" she happily stated.

Then…

"Hey, where's Brandon?" Candy asked, looking around before freaking out at seeing Combusken holding the two over the roof, chuckling mischievously as they cried out for mercy. "COMBUSKEN, WHAT THE HECK!?" Candy bolted after them, getting ready to climb the roof as she threw her hat down and gently placed the egg in his carrier down on the soft surface of her hat as well. "I swear… you were so cute as a Torchic!" she mumbled angrily, climbing the pipe to get to the three, as Combusken saw her approaching and jumped down, running away with the two being held behind him, as Brandon looked about ready to pee his pants.

"Oh dear…" Pearl sweat dropped, before turning to see movement from the egg. "Oh?"

The twins and Jigglypuff gathered around as Eevee seemed to barking at Combusken, and once she came down, started frantically trying to reach him with a Quick Attack to free her future trainer from her.

The egg shook once, then trembled, before a scary looking mask popped out.

"AH!" the twins and Jigglypuff freaked out, falling down behind themselves, as Pearl just flinched back.

"Oh my."

"Ya..?" The mask came back, as a big red eye peeked out of the egg, and frighteningly freaked out and ducked back down, holding the mask up again as it trembled. "Yamask, ya!"

"There, there, little one… oh, it seems to be a Yamask. How… uh… interesting." Pearl smiled kindly, although… she thought the pokemon a little frightening for a daycare, she was still happy to welcome it to it's new home. "Won't you come out and say hello?"

"Yamask, Yamask!" the little thing seemed to not want to come out…

"Oh bother…" Pearl realized she may have two scaredy cats on her hands now!

(A new member emerges to the team! Igglypuff evolves! Now, what next will befall the Daycare?)

For next time! I need a pokemon that feeds off of negative emotions from humans! :D

Heeeere's the question! :D

_In the amazing world of pokemon, there are a large number of which who fall under the Poison type category, but which pokemon is Poison/Fighting?_

_And is he one of a kind?_

Thanks for reading! And let me know what new pokemon will show up next time!

What's that?

What about the three new pokemon eggs?

Oh, of course!

_You'll be able to answer for them another time_~ Please be patient! :D

Stay tuned for more, of Pokemon Daycare!)


End file.
